Lucario Legend Master
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: A lucario that is raised by a human, is forced into the wild after his trainer dies. After saving a trio of adventures, lucario must face a difficult Decision. Stay with the trio, or continue life as a wild Pokemon? What dangers will it face?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! Lucario is my FAV pokemon so ima write a story For him! BTW! Here's how his personality is supposed to go**

**Stubborn**

**sensitive**

**brave**

sarcastic

**And kind.**

**just to make that clear! Heh... I hope this turns out as well as I think it will. If it dose this is gonna be one heck of a story!**

* * *

I,am lucario. A aura pokemon, but I am different then the other lucarios.. I find it much more difficult to use moves, and am slightly shorter. I was raised by a man named Jackson, from hatchling to the pokemon I am today. I never lived in the wild, never was truly captured either. Jackson respected my space. He did not wish to Imprison me Against my will. Though for the longest time I wished he had, I'm glad he didint. When he passed away, his other pokemon were put in orphanages. not me. I was never captured, therefore never owned. But that DOSENT mean he wasent my friend. No, he was more then that. He was my raised me as his own. He is gone, but never forgotten.

' What's the point in all this?...really? Life is so fragile...'

I think as I sit in the meadow. Life has been dull sense my trainer died. Nothing seemed as bright, or days as happy. I occasionally wonder if I am going crazy or if its normal to feel this way. I never did mind one way or another. Both the same. In the distance, I hear three individuals bickering. Humans? What would bring them this far from civilization I wonder? Are they lost?

My questions were answered almost right away.

" no ash! I told you it was the other way!"

The boy, standing next to the blue haired girl who had spoken, was holding a map. On the other side of him, a man stood, and he pointed to a separate area of the forest.

" I say we were supposed to take a left here."

The girl groaned loudly, and looked around, her eyes lingering on the spot where I stood hidden.

I froze. Did she know I was here? Was that even possible? She looked away after a moment, and I sighed softly. In the distance, I heard the sound of helicopter blades, and sure enough within a minute, several helicopters passed overhead. My eyes widened as I saw the large R printed on the side of each of them. Rocket. I didn't think I'd see them out here... The trio seemed to know the team, and they all stopped and watched them go. They started whispering to one another, but with my enhanced hearing, I easily knew what they we saying.

" why would they be out here?!"

" maybe they lost something?..."

"Yah right! More like looking to steal something!"

They're conversation was interrupted by a charizard. This particular charizard, I knew, was quite temperamental. As it was, I can only assume he was angry because the sounds of the helicopters had awoken him. As it was, he began to attack the trio. Caught unaware, they didn't retaliate fast enough, so of corse I'm forced to step in. I rush out of the bushes and stand in front of the trio, just in time to receive a flamethrower full on without protection. Currently it DOSENT hurt, but I know it will once the adrenalin is not coursing throughout my body. After the attack, or that one At least, ends I use the most powerful attack I know: aura sphere. Because there is little distance between me and the charizard, I use a big, slower sphere that packs a punch rather then a weaker, small, but incredibly fast sphere meant for distances.

Of corse, I hit target easily. He seems much more damaged then I am, so I take advantage of the situation and release more of the more powerful aura spheres. Eventually I stop, and he takes the slight moment to use a rather powerful dragon rage sending me wheeling into a tree. THAT I felt. With one last aura sphere though, the charizard begins to retreat.

That's when the full realization of what I've done hits me. I reviled myself to strangers. The one rule I swore never to break.. Turning only slightly, so I could see all three of them, I growled and bared my teeth. Slowly, the pain of the battle started to seep into me as the rush of adrenaline wore off, and the growl died out as the edges of my vision went red. I swayed once, before collapsing.

The last thing I remember seeing is the boy rushing to me, saying something that was lost as my world went black.

When I woke, I was in an strange place. I did not recognize anything, and could vaguely make out a steady beeping noise that was , I turned my head slightly, and realized that the reason everything was blurry was because I was in some sort of glass tube. I turn my head again, to the other side, and see a women with pink hair. My eyes widen as I begin to realize where I am: a pokemon center. I had never been in one, and the fact that I was now puzzled me. How did I get here? The women turned, and dropped the metal plate of tools she had been holding when she saw I was awake. With a single glance at me, she turned and rushed out of the room. Just as quickly both she and the boy I had seen before came in and the boy pressed his face up Agenst the glass, and was speaking. The words where muffled, and soon the women made him back off and the glass lifted.

The women took off the mask that, at some point, had been placed on me and I blinked, taking in my surroundings. Most everything was white, and what wasent was pink and brown. The boy was quickly in my face again.

" hey! I'm ash! are you okay? Thanks for saving us!"

Annoyed, I pushed the boy back and attempted to stand. I was stopped, though, by the pink- haired women who quickly insisted I sit down. I felt fine however, and again tried to stand. She then fixed a glare on me that sent shivers down my spine,and once again I sat down.

" good boy."

I rolld my eyes. How cliche. At this time, the girl I had seen walked in, and had heard the pink haired women.

" boy?"

I nodded once, confirming I was male. I never will understand the humans fascination with genders, or the reason for one knowing them.

" indeed, this lucario is male. And fairly old as well."

I turned my annoyed gaze to the nurse. Old? Hardly.

" er... N-not..THAt...old.."

The women stuttered. She seemed afraid! Of Me! A new voice sounded in the lobby, drawing my attention. It was a man...I knew that voice... My eyes widened as I recognized the leader of team rockets voice. They knew I was here?! How?! I jumped off the tablet and made a beeline for the back exit, Only to be stopped by the man. I backed up as he progressed, and behind me the pink haired women and others appeared from the door way.

"Can I help you?"

The man never took his eyes off of me as he spoke..

" no, actually. I was looking for my see, he isn't very obedient and ran away from me. It seems you have found him. Thank you."

My eyes widened and I turned to the pink haired women and shook my head, trying to tell her that I had no trainer. I did not belong to this man! She smiled and nodded, however, and the man took out a master ball. This couldn't be happening! Not after all Jackson and I had done! A tear silently slid down my face as I turned, and the boy seemed to be the only one to see it. I felt the red energy consume me as the master ball sucked me inside. Using aura, I could still hear what went on outside.

" wait nurse joy, I don't think this guy is really lucarios trainer! Did you not see it was crying?!"

" what! Crying?! Hey! Let lucairo go!"

I heard chuckling, and sirens.

"You got me this time... Take him. I don't care."

I felt dizzy as I was released from the ball, and I was disoriented as well. I turned to the boy who had prevented me from being taken by that man, and much to my own shock, felt myself starting to completely break down. I fell to my knees, and the boy rushed forward and before I knew it I was in his arms. Even more shocking, I realized I was crying. No, not just crying. Sobbing. All the while the boy held me. After a bit, I stopped, and the boy hugged me once more before helping me to my feet.

" you musta been scared huh?.."

I nodded, and found myself actually wanting to travel with the boy. But I wasent sure, just yet. The boy turned and began to go into the lobby, and I followed closely behind. The man who I had seen in the forest came up to me and knelt so we where both at we level, and said

" that must have been scary.. I'm sorry we didint realize what was going on before." I nodded, trying to keep myself from crying again. I don't know why I was so afraid.. The was no reason to be. Could it be I wasn't upset just because of that man?..


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! S meany people read in one day! Thamk you thank you thank you! If you liked it PLEASE review and tell me what's good and what's bad and what needs to be changed so I can give you guys the best! **

Thanks!

* * *

I stayed in the pokemon center for two more days before I was allowed to leave. When I was, though, I was hit with a thought that sent my mind racing. Would I stay with the boy? Would he even allow it? Would he accept me? Pushing back my doubts, I walked up to the departing trio. The boy turned around, and asked me why I was following them. I didint know myself. But I knew that no matter what, I had to stay with the boy. In my heart I knew this.

I pointed to me, then back at him, hoping he would understand. He didint, of corse.

" what? What about me?"

I rolled my eyes, and then looked to the tall man with spiked hair for assistance. He seemed to be smarter then this child.

" ash, I think he wants to come with you."

Ash...so that is his name? I nod an Affirmative, then look back at ash. He seemed conflicted. Was he considering not allowing me to come? Of corse he was. Why would he want me around? I was jolted out of my thoughts when the boy finally spoke

" alright! Lets get back to the Pokemon center to I can send one of my Pokemon to professer oak!"

I smiled widely as I heard this. He wanted me to stay! I followed closely behind as we made our way back to the Pokemon center.

Within an hour I officially, for the first time in my life, had a trainer. Though he quickly understood I didn't like being in the poke-ball. Mainly because it makes me feel...trapped. We walked for a long while, and finally we set up camp. It took a bit, but we got a fire going and all sat down to eat. A some point during our meal ash looked at me, then took out something red. A strange robotic voice sounded.

Lucairo, the aura Pokemon.

It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech.

Ash nodded as if this was expected. I understood what he was doing now. He was using his...what was it called...Oh yeah! His pokedex to see what level I am on. I look down in shame,though, knowing what came next. My move set.

" lets see..what moves do you know..."

Again, the robotic voice sounded

aura sphere

Bone rush

Metal claw

Again the voice died away, and ash looked up at me.

" only three?.. Ow!"

Ash yelled when he was hit upside the head by dawn.

" ash! That's rude! So what if he only knows three! It's more then you can ever do!"

Ash looked away from me, and I away from him. Would he hate me now? Would he think I was too weak? He got up silently and came over to me, then sat down again. He looked up at me, then smiled slightly.

" I'm sorry Lucario. Didn't mean that.. I'm sure your plenty strong! If not, we can train! I'm sure you can be really powerful!"

I smile as well, but on the inside? I know hell be Disappointed in me. I have trained for years, and only one of my moves are very powerful, and that's aura sphere. Bone rush and metal claw leave something to be desired, and I rarely ever use them unless I'm training. I couldn't imagine ashes disappointment if he knew just how weak I am...

I Pushed those disturbing thoughts out of my head. I will At least TRY to enjoy tonight. The bonfire was fun, and time flew by all to fast. it didint take long until I was tired, although it seemed like everyone else was still full of energy. I looked up at the sky. It was a very clear night, and every star was clearly visible. I smiled to myself, knowing that I wasent alone anymore. It felt like a weight I didint even know was there had been lifted from me. I tried not to, but found myself yawning widely. To my surprise, ash did the same, and so did dawn.

" I think it's time to get to bed."

Ash stated. I nodded in agreement, and looked at the closest tree to us. I had always slept in trees- I wonder if I would have to do the same tonight?

" here Lucario. I have an extra sleeping bag you can use. Is that okay?"

I guess not. I nodded, and then walked over to the sleeping bag and got in. Within a few minutes everyone else had also gotten into bed, and soon I was asleep.

I awoke in the morning before anyone else. I silently climbed out of my sleeping bag, and went to the tree I had seen the previous night. I easily jumped onto a sturdy branch, and found I was rather high up. I could easily see the sunrise from here. I smiled as I felt a cool morning breeze, and I stayed there until the others woke up.

" hey! Where's lucario?!"

I looked down as I heard ash say this. I smirked and decided to wait until they think to look in the tree, even if that takes a while.

Brock was the one to find me. I jumped down, laughing. But my amusement was short lived as I felt a hard, solid blow to the back of my head. It didint hurt, not really. I turned, and saw that it had been dawn who struck me.

" never do that again! Don't you know how worried we where?!"

A this point I was terrified of the girl. She was obviously wanting to hit me again, and her tone was enough to give a charaizard chills. I stepped back as she began to yell more.

" why on earth would you DO that?! We where all worried sick about you! Just because your last trainer may have let you do that DOSENT mean we will! Gosh what is wrong with you!"

I felt tears spring to my eyes as she berated me. Long before she was done, I had turned heel and sprinted away.

I stopped running a fair distance away, and sat near a pool of water. I yet again found myself crying. What WAS wrong with me, really? Why was I constantly so...so...upset? Angry? There was no real reason to be..was there? I walked over to a thick tree and sat Agenst it, my knees tucked Agenst my chest. Why was this happening? Why do I suddenly feel so upset? I hadn't before..

What I can only estimate to be twenty minutes later, I heard ash calling for me. I didint Anwser, and I didint want to see him. He was just going to be like her, wasent he? Going to scold me even more. Regardless, he eventually found me. When he saw the state I was in, the streaks left from tears still dampening my fur, he rushed over to me. But I wasent ready to face him. I pushed him away and shouted angrily at him, even though I knew he WOULDENT understand me,

" WHY am I always the one getting yelled at?! By you people now first pokemon then my trainers friends! What did I even do wrong?!"

He listened, although I knew he didint understand a word of my rant. When I was through, he. Knelt beside me and drew me into a hug, before saying softly,

"Dawn didint mean what she said, and she's really come back lucario..."

I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I nodded, and we started walking back to the camp.

When we arrived, dawns eyes where red from crying. When she noticed me, she ran and hugged me. I was shocked. Going from hating me to hugging me? Odd.

" oh lucario I'm so sorry! I didint mean a thing I said to you and I'm so sorry I hit you! Please please please forgive me!"

I nodded once, then smiled. Maybe this wasent so bad after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW so meany people reading this! Thanks you guys! I'm working really hard on this one so please bare with me! Thai chapter, for me, was the hardest to write and I hope I did well. **

**HEY! YOU! Yes you reader! The person behind the screen! Listen up! This is important! You should check out the other pokemon fics by me! They're almost as good as this one haha! I work hard on all my fanfics and the ones who get the most support get updated mmore often, so the more you people read review and fav the more I update! I see it like this. If you review and say its cool and you want more, ill update much more often. If I get more then one review saying that it sucks ass and I should stop, ill update less often. I know that's a stupid rule but this is so far my most popular story EVAR so lets keep this up! Here we go!**

* * *

"When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile."

- unknown

* * *

It was a few days before I got the nerve to attempt to tell ash about my...difficulties. I didn't think it would be as hard as it was. First I tried to use gestures, but those were completely lost to him. Then, I attempted to write a message int he dirt using the methods that Jackson taught me. It worked. I sat and wrote,

"I am different..I am wild because my trainer passed away, and only he knew what I am about to tell you."

I look up at them. They seemed conflicted. More then likely, they are surprised I am intelligent enough to write. Ash walks over, and lays a hand on my shoulder. " gosh...lucario I'm so sorry..."

I simply shrugged and continued to write.

"I am weak, only know three moves, because I find it much more difficult to USE moves. I always have. It was a large struggle for me to learn the three I know now. I Caint fathom you would want such a weak pokemon...I understand if you DONOT wish to continue allowing me to stay here."

I could not bring myself to look at ash. I continued to look at the ground, and was utterly shocked when I felt his arms wrap around me. Why would he..hug me? What point is there?

" lucario.. Of corse you can still stay. I don't care how powerful you are! It DOSENT really matter how high your level is or how meany moves you know. Atleast, it dosent matter to me. you are who you are. You caint always help that."

At this, I did smile. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was able to fully smile. I nodded, and looked to the other to humans. Brock and dawn. They were nodding, and dawn had tears in her eyes.

I never knew how much I had. Until it was gone.

The attack was sudden, quick, and fast. One minute I was laughing along side ash, then I was being pulled away by a large net. I cried out, and struggled, but in the end I was brought into a large ship, and put in a steel cage. As soon as I was released from the net, I turned heel and slammed my shoulder into the metal bars. They didn't give. I tried again, and still nothing Happend. I heard the chilling laugh that to this day will make me shudder.

" lucario. Finally I have you.. Too bad. I was hoping I could chase you some more, yes? Life has not been unkind to you. I offered Jackson everything for your egg because I knew you were special. You see, you are powerful. More so then you realize. Inside you lies a large store of raw energy and I want it. I will get what I want,lucario. And you know that too. Never have I been more sure of anything. I have you, and I won't louse you."

The rocket leader walked away, and his place was taken by a small group of people in white lab coats. I felt something sting in my shoulder and looked to see a dart. I removed it, but began to feel dizzy...the last I remember before blacking out is that evil mans chilling laugh.

I woke in a large room, lit brightly. I attempted to move but found my arms legs and head bound by cuffs. Again, I saw the man who kidnapped me. He was sitting on a ledge far above where I lay, and below him doors opened to allow a team of scientists to walk out, then they closed once more. I growled as I watched them approach me. I struggled, fear beginning to replace by bravery. I did not want to here, at the hands of this...this...monster. I felt the tears begin to slide down my face as the man laughed once more.

"Oh lucario! I thought you where brave, and never cried hahaha!"

I looked at the scientists through blurry eyes as one injected something to my arm. Almost right away I began to feel numb, and within a few minutes I couldn't feel anything. The man spoke once more.

" I am evil but I don't enjoy Torturing people, lucario. You see, to force your body to release the power hidden inside you, you must be very near death."

At this my heart skipped a beat, before taking off in a full on sprint as I tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. I heard a sick slicing noise as I looked to my left, and saw blood dripping down my arm. And a young man holding a soiled scalpel. I swallowed back bile at the sight of the bloody knife.

They repeated this, and twice I did vomit. Not from pain, but from the smell of fresh blood. My own blood. Like rust and salt mixed together, the smell sickened me. All I could do was watch the ever growing pool of blood below me. Eventually I began to feel weak... Slipping... My entire body began to glow a light blue, slowly intensifying in brightness.

" YES! Yes! We're so close!"

I heard the man shout.

Close? To what?

My vision took on a red tint as my body slowly gave out. A loud explosion erupted from the back of the room, and I heard ash, dawn, Brock, and what sounded like another female. Then all hell broke louse. The scientists ran to the doors, only to be stopped by a group of people with blue hair that all look the same. I saw the man on the on the ledge get arrested, and I heard ash gasp loudly as he saw me. I never did feel more scared, relieved, and terrified as I did that moment, sinking into unconsciousness. I never will take for granted friends, family, or anyone else.

I awoke In a pokemon center. Or, Atleast, I felt like I was awake. I couldent move, and that alone scared me. I heard the gentle tapping of heels coming my way as the nurse entered the smiled when she saw I was once again awake.

"Lucario... I know you may be frightened, and just hold in okay? Ill go get ash."

She said in a sootheing voice. When she came in, she did not come with ash, she came with a portable screen with an image of ash on it. The image moved and only then did I realize that it was one of those phones where you can see the other person. Where was ash? Why wasent he here?

"Hey buddy! Oh my gosh I'm so glad your okay! I'm sorry I caint be there...Nurse joy said it would be a long time before you woke up, and that shed help you get to me so I should go on ahead..."

As he continued explaining, I felt more and more abandoned. He had left. Without me. How long could I have been out that he felt the need to leave me behind? My eyes drifted to the ground, and I felt a tear slide down my face as I choked back a sob. He left me. He said I was welcome to stay yet he leaves? Why?

A this moment ash seemed to realize that I was upset, and his tone went from explaining to understanding.

" lucario... You'll be able to come back eventually."

Eventually.

The word echoed in my mind. How Long was he planning on keeping me away? Days? Mounths? Years?

" I promise ill come back for you lucario. Ill never abandon you okay?"

I nodded, but the words didint sink in. Never.. Abandon?...why...

Later that night, I slipped into an uneasy sleep with these words in my mind.

Ash stayed true to his word, and within two weeks he was back to get me. But I wasent over the feeling of utter abandonment quite yet. I felt hurt. Betrayed. He had left me when he knew I would need him the most. He left, but he came back.

" lucario!"

He hugged me, but I just stood there until he let go. When he took out my pokeball, I just bowed my head and waited for the object to suck me in. He knew I did not like them...or Atleast he used too.

" oh wait! Sorry! I forgot you don't like being in your pokeball! Sorry!"

He hurriedly put it away, but I just shrugged. As he waved good bye to nurse joy, I wasent paying much attention. We walked until we reached the hotel he and the others where going to stay at for a while. He attempted to speak to me several times, but I didint respond. Why should I? That night, I dreamed about how life with ash used to be. How I wished it still was. Was it a mistake to be like this?...to so...distant? I caint ignore what happend, but I also caint ignore ash. Was this all just some...big mistake?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I may not upload as often during the week ( I work!) so I'm sorry fi this is lacking! I KNOW ash was out of character last w chapter and this one explains it! I know what I'm doin! XD**

* * *

"A man must be big enough to ADMITT his mistakes, smart enough to profit from them, and strong enough to correct them"

-John C Maxwell

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I worked hard on living up to ashes expectations. If he felt he could leave me without so much as a passing glance, then ill make myself worth traveling with!every night I would wake up, and go out to train. As a result, I learned a new palm. Unfortunately, due to my lack of sleep, ash started to get suspicious that something wasent right.

One night I woke up long before sunrise, and began to leave the camp to train. But, without me even realizing he was there,ash stepped out of the nearby foliage, and looked me in the eyes before saying,

" so... You get up this early? Why?"

I looked away. He wasent supposed to know! I felt like a child being scolded for staying out too late. Without warning, ash was right in front of me, kneeling.

" lucario... Do you think your too weak? Is that why your getting up this early? I've noticed you have been trying really hard during sparring matches..."

It was true, but he didint have to know that. Still, I found myself nodding. Ash sighed as he drew me into his arms.

" lucario your not weak.. Not at all. Do you understand me? You weren't like this before you got hurt... Did something happen in there? Something that has caused you to act like this?"

I shook my head. It was true, it wasent what Happened in the facility though it wasent a pleasant experience. I pointed to him, then at the general forest, then at me hoping he would get the idea.

" you..thought I left you?"

I nodded, looking down in shame. I didn't blame him for leaving me, but that didn't make the feeling of abandonment leave. My chest was tight, and my mind stressed.

" Lucario I would never! I would never leave a sick Pokemon! The only reason I did was because I had to go pick something up! I didint think you would wake up while I was gone.. I was going to get this for you."

He took something out of his pocket, and upon examination, I found it was a little glass Lucario, with a string. It looked like a necklace.

" I had it made for you... I'm sorry you thought I left.. It was stupid of me to leave in the first place... I should have sent misty or Brock... I'm sorry."

I looked deep into his eyes and found that he really was telling the truth. I could detect no lie in his voice. I looked at the glass figurine again, then, for what felt like the hundredth time, felt tears sliding down my face, wetting my fur. He hadn't left?... And I've been so awful...

As if on cue, ash reached out and placed the necklace on me. Looking down, the little figuring glinted as the sun rose. I looked at ash and smiled for the first time in weeks. Ash nodded, and stood up. We both walked back to the campsite together and found Brock preparing breakfast and misty feeding togapi. They both stopped when they saw me, looked at the necklace I still had on, then smiled and continued doing what they where before.

The next day we all attended a fair. It was my first time at one too, and I was excided! But my excitement quickly waned as a varige of different sounds, smells, and bright lights assaulted my enhanced senses. I still continued to walk, though, so as to not ruin the day for the others. At some point, ash insisted on something called a 'hayride'. It was horrible! The foul smell from the nearby port-a-potties, mixed with the fact that the hay made my throat itch and forced me to cough, made the experience even less enjoyable.

Fortunately, the ride didint last long, and we were able to get off. I was coughing on and off the rest of the day, and by the time we left, I was exhausted, while the others seemed to still be having the time of they're lives. When we got to the pokemon center, it was difficult to not just completely collapse. I had no intention to be spending anymore time as a patient, so when the others went to watch TV, I slipped away to go to sleep.

Though, I had difficulty sleeping. I tossed and turned, and eventually slipped into an uneasy sleep.

-I was in a field. It looked strange but seemingly familiar. I looked around and saw a hill with what looked to be a blue pokemon egg sitting ontop. I walked forward, but froze when I heard a voice shout

" hey! What's that?"

I knew that voice. It was the voice from my time as a riolu, in the egg, and even most of my life as a lucario.

It was Jackson's voice. I nearly broke down as unbidden memories flooded my mind like a wave. I saw him, then, race up the hill and pick up the egg. I sprinted up to him, and tried to get his attention, but it was as if I wasent there. The plesent field faded into a black abyss, and I was falling... I heard Jackson's words, his last words..

"Donot go where the path may lead, lucario...go instead where there is no path..and leave a trail.."

Then, I heard the evil mans chilling voice..

"Oh! Lucario! Crying already?!"

I was able to turn myself around mid-fall and saw the ground approaching...-

I woke up with a start, my heart hammering in my chest. I looked out the window and saw it was light out, and possibly early in the morning. I knew it had only been a dream, but I was conflicted. Grief threatened to over whelm me over Jackson, while fear bordered it over the mans voice. What was truly right anymore? Did I follow the path, or leave a trail as Jackson had said to? I don't know...but I have a feeling ill find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey All! To all you grammar nazis if you want perfect spelling and OH SO PERFECT grammar in everything just offer and you can be my editor! RAWR! I wrote this at work because Im determined to update ONCE A DAY when possible so it's bad IM SORRY! And for the guy who said its bad because only lucariDS POV IT'S ABOUT LUCARIO OF CORSE IT SEEMS LIKE HES A CHARACTER xD plus I'm bad at multible. POVS in one story so I'm sorry! ;) see ya!**

**reviews people! I need em! Tell me what I did wrong or what I did write so I can give ya the best of the best!**

* * *

"I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry."

-unknown

* * *

With things fixed between me and ash, I was once again happy for the most part. But, deep within my mind, a little voice whispered that my struggles would not end this easily. We entered a gym not long after the conversation, if you can call it that, me and ash gym leader was, as always, battling on a much higher level then ash. They had the advantage in every way, type, experience, patience. But we were determined to win. Ash went out pikachu first, when faced with a blastoise. Even I was shocked. Ash, acting appropriately and choosing a type advantage? What where the odds of that? The battle began, and ash of corse lead way with pikachus normal first attach:thunderbolt. It had decent affect on his opponent, but nothing too bad.

The blastoise retaliated with a very strong water-gun. I winced as it hit pikachu. I enjoyed battle, no matter how bad I was at it. My body would tense with anticipation after every attack, during every attack, and before every attack. My eyes followed the battle, observing every mistake, folly, or triumph.

Eventually, it was my turn, as I was ashes last pokemon left, and the gym ladder also had only one left. It was up to me now. I recognized my opponent as a Gyarados. I gulped but stood firm. I WOULDENT be weak now! Not after just making up with ash. I glanced back at ash and he smiled with a determined nod.

"BATTLE...BEGIN!"

The referee yelled. No one moved.

" lucario Aura sphere!"

My body reacted instinctively, and I used the move I was told to,and was rewarded with a grunt of pain from my opponent. As the smoke cleared, I saw he was only slightly injured. It was they're turn to attack.

" gyarados! Use dragon rage!"

The speed at witch the gyarados charged and fired his attack was uncanny, and I was unable to even think before I was hit with the most intense burning sensation I had ever felt. I felt myself get thrown back, and slam into the wall. I crumpled to my I heard the refree start to countdown to say I was unable to battle. I dragged myself up before he said one. I was in pain, and could hardly stand. But I would win. I had to. I refused to let ash down.i resumed my position and stood straight, going Agenst how badly I really felt.

The gym leader seemed to know that I was close to collapsing. Ash however, didint.

" lucario use bone rush!"

I put my paws togther, then spread them, and in my paws there was now a bone staff. Rushing twoards the gyarados, I struck it several times before having to fall back. My legs burned, and my armed where sore, but still I fought.

" gyaradose use dragon rage! Lets finish this!"

Again I felt the intense pain from the dragon rage, but this time I knew it was over. I was out before I hit the wall.

I awoke in a pokemon center, unsure as to how I had gotten there. The memories rushed back to me, and I bit back a sob. Ash lost because of me. Because I couldent withstand the dragon rage because I was too weak to take it on...I heard the footsteps that signaled ashes return, and looked away from the door and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I did not want to face ash now. This reminded me of when I was a riolu... I had lost a battle to a beedrill, and Jackson had brought me inside and placed me on his bed until I woke up. We had looked back on those moments and laughed... It seemed like everything would be okay back then...

I knew I was crying, and that it was obvious I was awake, but I didint care. I was lost in memories, both good and bad.

When I saw Jackson for the first time, and was horrified of him. He was a giant strange creature! What else was I supposed to be?

When I won my first battle Agenst a caterpie, and we had both celebrated togther, when I evolved during the battle between Jackson and his rival, kamile. 'Who said rivals have to be boys?' He would say...

I was jolted back into present when I heard nurse joys worried voice.

" oh dear! Lucario what's wrong?! What hurts!? Ash said you could write here"

She handed me a pencil and a note pad.

"Just tell me what hurts!"

So, I told the truth.

" my heart. I lost someone very dear to me, and the more time I spend with ash, the more I remember him, even when I don't want too. The man was like a father to me. He rasied me from day one and without him I would have never become the pokemon I am today."

As she read, nurse joy got more and more teary-eyed before the looming tears spilled over and she hugged me.

" oh lucario I'm so sorry for your loss! It's normal to cry after you louse someone like him. Ash will be in very soon- he's right outside with pikachu. I just need to check you over once more before he can come in okay?"

I nodded, not really feeling like speaking anymore. She examined me, and, seeing I was fine, allowed ash in. She had left the note pad and pencil with me for reasons I could easily guess.

" hey lucario.. You feeling better?"

I nodded when ash asked this. Then I picked up the note pad and wrote,

" ash I'm sorry you lost because of me. I had warned you,though, that I was weak. I tried. I really did... Please don't be mad at me."

Ashes eyes widened as he read, and as soon as he finished reading, he exclaimed,

" lucario! I'm not mad at you! It's not your falt! And your not weak at all! You were just Agenst a strong opponent that's all!"

What he said was so similar to what Jackson used to say... I felt tears once again threaten to over take me.

I WOULDENT cry again!

After what felt like forever, but in reality was most likely only an hour, I was discharged with a warning to be more careful and a kind word. We where once again on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter MAY be a little shorter then usual! Sorry! But PEEPS! I NEED REVIEWS! I have only got two and I'm not sure if this is a good story because moth criticize badly. im considering slowing the updates on this story, because so far it seems like little to no one likes it anymore. ;( I caint read minds guys. I don't know if u like the story if yo. Don't tell me if its bad or not!**

* * *

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."

― Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul

* * *

It is strange how one minute you can be happy, the next feeling as if dying. I guess this is the way of life. I never had attended a formal event, until ash had told me what he read in the newspapers. He read that there was a funeral not far from where we where. And as soon as he said the name of the person who it was being held for, I felt the ice cold feeling that always gripped my heart when I heard the name. Jackson. I remembered now- his funeral had been postponed because of weather conditions being so poor.

We both agreed I should attend., and we all began making our way to the town where it would take place. When we arrived, I recognized almost everyone there. His mother and father, his siblings, and even a few of the Pokemon he had owned.i saw the casket was open, and paled. Was I truly ready for this? I didn't think about it anymore, and walked over to it, tears already welling in my eyes. As I stood in front of the casket, I noticed how he simply looked like he was sleeping, as if one word would wake him up.

The tears finally fell, and I heard behind me someone gasp lightly. Turning, I saw Jackson's mother and father. They looked at me with wide eyes, and I suddenly remembered that the last time they had saw me I was just a small rilou.

"Are...are you the...r-riolu that Jackson had?.."

His mother stuttered out. I nodded slowly. She knew I was close to Jackson, for he had told her over the phone about each accomplishment I had done. He boasted about me as if I where his son, and I looked up to him as if he where my eyes once again brimmed with tears, and I looked away. She walked forward, and I felt her arms wrap around me, and draw me into a hug. I didn't resist. I could feel her shoulders shaking, and knew she was crying. I also knew that I was crying as well. I felt the tears roll down my face in waves as I mourned for my lost trainer.

After around half an hour, we all sat down, and the minister came to speak.

" I uh...I didn't know Jackson. But I'm sure he was a great man, if your descriptions of him describe him. He achieved meany things in his lifetime. Foremost is discovering a new type of healing plant, and how it can be used..."

And so he went on, describing Jackson's feats and his achievements. Then people started to go up to make speeches, and I managed to get ahold of a piece of paper and a small pen. And I wrote. Jackson's mother agreed to read it for me, and together we went up to the stand.

"Lucario here was Jackson's...most treasured companion. He is intelligent beyond most Pokemon, and wrote the following speech in memory of my son.

- Jackson was a good man, and a good trainer. If it came to it, he would sacrifice himself to save his Pokemon. He isn't gone, though. He lives on in our hearts. That always helped me when I thought about him... To know he was still around, watching out for Everyone. He was like a father to me, and I will always remember him as such. Let his name live on in glory.-

I had looked down throughout the duration of the speech, but smiled slightly as it ended. I knew he was still with me. Always.

As it ended, I once again found myself in tears. Ash now sat beside me. When it came time, we rose, and turned to leave. I saw that those closest to Jackson were allowed to see him once again, and my heart yearned to truly say goodbye. Slipping from the group, I walked over to the casket, only to be stopped by a tall, burly looking man with a police badge.

"Family only bud, no Pokemon. Now get!" I looked at him with outrage and attempted to once again get past him, but felt myself being slung backward instead, and landing on my back.

" no stop! Let him through."

I knew the voice of Jackson's mother when I heard it. I looked at her and nodded, then got back up and once again walked towards the casket. I wasn't stopped. I continued and looked once again down at Jackson. I felt fresh tears roll down my face, dampening my fur. I bowed my head, and whispered,

" goodbye..."

Beside me, both Jackson's mother and father gasped. I looked at them, utterly confused.

" you...you..s-spoke... English..I didn't know...y-you could..."

My eyes widened as I heard this. I had spoken english? How? I didn't even know how to pronounce a single letter in english! Let alone speak it! I shrugged, and walked away, and re-joined ash and his friends. I left with not only a feeling of contentment, but a feeling as if A weight I didn't know was there had been lifted.

That night, for the first time in a long while, my dreams were not visited by nightmares, instead by pleasant dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey all! I tried a different approach and gave lucario little Dialogue. I hope it workEd as well as I think it did! Anyway, still only TWO reviews! Nuuuuuuu! Peeps, I need some reviews so I know what I'm **

**doing right and what I'm doing completely, totally, and utterly wrong! Feel free to criticize! **

"But better to get hurt by the truth than comforted with a lie."

**frikikn true man! So don't hold out, if you think I deserve praise then review sayin 'that was good' if you think I deserve scorn are view saying ' that was utter crap!' I won't know hun less ya tell me! Peace out!**

* * *

"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could."

― Louise Erdrich, The Painted Drum LP

* * *

Life... The very meaning of the word has been controversial for as long as this world has been no one knows its true meaning. ..I continued to ponder this as we walked to the edge of the valley we where visiting. What was it called...charific valley? I could feel the heat long befre we arrived. The valley itself was magnificent. When we arrived, instantly a tall, burly charizard flew out and greeted us. Or, rather, I hoped it was a greeting. When he blaster ash with flame thrower, I tensed, ready to attack should I be givin the ash simply laughed, and I relaxed once again.

When we entered the valley, I knew where we where immediently. The valley of the charizards. I almost face pawed. Of corse! Charicific valley. Charizard valley! I was still shaking my hand at my own stupidity as we looked around. Then I saw who I was looking for-Jackson's first pokemon. Charizard. This particular charizard was rather tall, and was always unhappy. But, as I approached him, he seemed rather...joyed. His eyes widened as he noticed me.

" lucario?! Wow it's been so long!"

He said. Of corse, the humans couldent understand us, but me being a pokemon, I understood every word.

" hello charizard... You have trained well i see."

He nodded, and then took on a look of confusion and turned his head, as if searching for something.

" hey uh...where's Jackson? Ain't he with you?"

I almost yelled at him, but then realized with heart wrenching serenity. He had never been told. The news of Jackson's death never reached the valley, and thus he never knew... I slowly shook my head.

"Charizard...Jackson is dead."

Charizards eyes widened in shock. Then they took on a look of pure, utter hurt.

" he's...gone?"

I lowered my head and nodded. I felt his large clawed hand come to rest on my shoulder. I turned, and saw his eyes where filled with despair, but also pity.

" you where closest to him. I may have been his first pokemon but...you knew him better then I ever did, that's for sure. I hope you aren't discouraged by this... You couldn't have come all this way alone right?"

I shook my head, and pointed to ash and his friends.

" I came with them. That boy there? He's my trainer."

Charizard seemed to be sizing the boy up for a moment, his eyes raking up and down, looking at ash. Finally he tore his gaze away from ash and turned it to me.

" did he capture you by force?"

I shook my head.

" no. I saved him from an rampant charizard a while back, and got myself pretty beat up in the process. He took me to a Pokemon center and I've been with him ever sense."

Charizard nodded as if that was to be expected, then noticed the other charizard, ashes, standing near them.

" dose that one belong to this boy?"

I nodded. I knew all about ash and charizards story- how Damian, charizards first trainer, had abandoned it as a charmander, and ash and Brock had saved it from the rain, and later how it had been left in the valley to get stronger.

"Yeah it dose...I-"

"Lucario! Come meet charizard!"

I looked at ash, then back at my old friend, torn.

" go. It's fine. Thank you for telling me about...well you know."

I nodded, then ran over to ash.

" charizard, this is lucario! He saved me dawn and Brock from a..well a charizard haha!"

I smiled dimly and nodded to the other Pokemon showing I knew it was superior. I knew that ashes charizard was very competitive, and I didn't want to battle it. Not now anyway.

"So your the new guy huh..."

The charizard said, eyes skimming up and down my slender frame.

" kinda scrawny ain't ya? Aren't lucarios supposed to be...er...taller?"

I found myself disliking the pokemons attitude more and more each minute. I nodded, though, not letting my frustration show.

"Yes, they normally are taller. I just am not as tall." I told him simply. I could see he was waiting for me to explain more, and when I didint, that it frustrated him. I smiled as kindly as I could, in a mocking manner.

"But yes I am the new addition to ashes team. Nice to meet you."

He nodded, though didint speak to me again, obviously seething over being the receiving end of the words.

After a bit, it started to get dark, and so we stayed in the valley after getting permission from a women who's name was not told to slept in a corner, far from any charizards that could unintentionally harm us. We started a small fire and simply 'hung out' until it was late, and the moon was high in the sky. Ash let out a face-spitting yawn, before getting up and going to bed. I followed not long after. Around ten minutes after I went to sleep, I heard Brock and dawn speaking to one another.

"Brock...I'm worried about lucario."

"Why?"

"Well...because. It lost its trainer and...well...lousing someone that important to you isint easy, and he hardly shows emotion..."

"Your worrying that he isint telling, or rather, writing us everything?"

" yeah..."

I didint listen to any more. I didint want to hear it. Not tonight, after such a perfect day. I fell into a shallow sleep filled with terrors of the night...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! SO! Mega evolution! don't hate me!PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I don't know why but this seemed...fitting. Atleast for me. AGAIN WITH OVER NINE HUNDRED VOEWS BUT ONLY TWO REVIEWS?! Common people! Atleast say just one worded reviews! I don't even care if you say toasted bananas on cooked pigeotto! XD**

**just SOMETHING!**

* * *

Self pity is out worst enemy and if we yield it,we can never do anything wise in this world.

-Helen Keller

* * *

I never was one for power. Didint really care what I had and what I didint have. Or what I knew I would never the day it hit me. We where at yet another challenge, but this was different. Millions of people watched from behind screens during this live match. And I felt empowered. I was the last one for ash to choose of corse. My opponent was an other lucario. I knew he would win- I was never really that powerful. I battled as hard as I could though.

" metal claw!"

I rushed forward, and swiped...only to find the opposing Pokemon had vanished. I felt a sharp burning pain flair up in my back as I was stuck by what I can only guess was an extreme aura sphere from behind. I skirted back a few feet and turned around, surprising everyone with my speed. Even me. Again, I swiped, and hit target. The other lucario staggered back, but not overly damaged. The battle was far from over.

" bone rush!"

I brought my paws togther, then spread them and a blue, glowing bone had appeared. Wielding it in a sword like fashion I swung at the opposing pokemon, once again shocking even myself as I hit the target. I was getting quite good at this move. The other lucario grinned viciously, then started at a run at me, kicking up dirt as he ran. Abruptly, it stopped, and dust now surrounded both Of us. Of corse! That was his plan! Blind me then take me out! I turned, and still could not detect my opponent. Seemingly out of no where a pain erupted in my back, and sent me flying into the wall, then I landed on the ground in agony.

"Lucario is unable to ba-"

At this time, I slowly struggled to my feet, a new power rising within me. I stood up fully, and the blue glow seemed to change me slowly. My eyes opened wide and they where pure white.I felt myself growing taller, more slim, and meany other changes all occurring at once.i heard a collective gasp from the entire audience.

" it's..it's...e-evolving?! But it's already in its final form!"

The white and blue glow broke away and I roared to the sky, feeling a new, unbidden power. I looked at my paws and found that they where no longer purely black, but tinged red as well. I looked down and saw I was indeed, taller, and had two spikes on each of my back paws as well as black stripes running down my fur. I was amazed not only at my new power, but the fact that I had evolved once again. But I had already been a lucario. What was I now? I heard the click of ashes pokedex as he scanned me,and was completely astounded at what I heard.

Mega Lucairo

The aura, Pokemon.

Mega lucario is obtained when a lucario comes in contact with a lucarionite stone, witch had never been mined by humans. There has thought to ever have been only one.

By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.

As the robotic voice died out, even I was left in awe. Only one? Thought to be? Been? Was I now the only one?

I heard the slow clap of the crowed start up,and soon they where cheering loudly. I beat the opposing lucario with a single aura sphere! With the match beat, ash asked if I would allow myself to be examined and I agreed all to quickly. I wanted to know why this happened.

Soon we where in the Pokemon center, and professors from all over the world had started to come to see one provided the Answer we looked for, but it was weeks until he arrived.

"Professor oak! Hey! Come this way he's in here!" I heard ash say. Oak? I hadn't seen him in forever. When he set eyes on me, he recognized me right away.

" oh! Your Jackson's lucario aren't you! I'm so sorry for your loss."

I shrugged.

" I think it's quite obvious whats happened here! You have the power of the lucarionite stone within you. You always have! Only now can you tap into the vast power you now have control over though, for In this form you can easily access it!"

I took his words in power? Me? Was I the only one?

" of corse, I've never heard of any pokemon making it to they're mega evolution, though most have one. You really one of a kind!"

How he knew this was beyond me, but I didint care about understanding anything right now. I was overwhelmed by questions. Did that mean I was more powerful? If so, by what degree? Could the energy store run out? What would happen if it did?

He must have seen the confusion and panic in my eyes, for he walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

" ah, but DONOT worry. You are still you! And here you are! You'll be just fine."

I nodded and felt a sly smile creeping up. If I was more powerful...I would finally be more useful to ash, dawn, and Brock.

Dawn and Brock, who had been sitting quietly, now spoke.

"Just how powerful IS he now?"

Oak seemed to think before his eyes lit up with curiosity.

" well I'm no expert on power levels, but (insert meme here) I'd say ten times what it used to be, if not more."

Ash did a double take while me, dawn,and Brock sat there with dumbstruck expressions. Ten times?! Holy milktank that's a lot of power! I never knew there was possibility of becoming that strong, atleast for me.

We left that town a few weeks later after ashes 16th we left, I had a new sense of power and pride, one I had yet to explore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey heeey! I've stayed true to my update a day yeah?!tried to get Atleast 1000 words per chapter too and so far so GOOOOD!yay!And IK ,mega lucarios aren't rly tht tall but THEY ARE IN MAH STORY! Review people!**

* * *

"A wise man is superior to any insults which can be put upon him, and the best reply to unseemly behavior is patience and moderation."

-Moliere

* * *

Me and ash where as close as ever. Winning battle are battle, we quickly because very very close friends, at times going as far as to call one another a brother. It seemed that way to, we where so in sync. Once or twice we would unintentionally make the same gesture, or walk the same way. I of corse at times got criticized for the new form I'm in, but it didint bother me. Not until a man took it all to far.

We where in the back stage after a battle, and I was sitting in a bench while ash spoke to one of the defeated opponents when a man with black and red hair stormed up to ash in what can only be described as rage.

" what in the wide wide world of F*ck do you think your doing using THAT pokemon in a battle?!"

He pointed at me. Both ash and I where shocked at his sudden use of profanity, and ash was quick to retaliate.

" what do you mean?! He can compete just as much as a simple ponyta or squirtle! Us just powerful!"

The man shook his head and stormed over to me, and pointed his finer right in my face.

" THAT is no normal Pokemon kid! That is an abomination!"

I growled deeply, and stood up straight, showing off my impressive 8 feet hight. The man gulped but didint back down. The fur on my shoulders bristled.

" IT is not any more a normal pokemon then I am a leaf!"

Again I growled, becoming more and more agitated. How dare this man insult me like this!

" hey! Don't talk about him like that! He's perfectly normal! He's just mega evolved! He's still a lucario!"

The man had a menacing glint in his eyes as he spoke.

" no. He's not normal. He's uncannily powerful, and I don't like it! I say it needs to be put in a facility where it can be studied, not givin rights to bully smaller pokemon!"

I was near my wits end. This man was throwing insults at me as if I wasent there!he smiled in a cruel, unforgiving way.

" this was that stupid, weak trainers lucario right? What was the pathetic mans name? Jackson or something? He was a fool."

This broke me. I swung my arm back and sent him flying into the wall, and he landed with a loud thud. I attempted to attack him further, but found myself held back and struggling Agenst Brock and a trainer who was apparently very strong. A growl erupted from me as I continued to struggle viciously. The man got up and continued to glare at me with a devious smile, only then did I stand still, still restrained.

" you see? It's a danger. Unfit for battle, and until to be owned. It should be dead I say. Anything that can cause willing damage to a person who has done nothing wrong is a threat, and should be treated as such."

I had heard enough. I lowered my voice, and spoke slowly and carefully.

"You watch what you say, or your words may just come back to bite you in the a*s.."

Everyone looked shocked at me using english yet again, even more so at my profanity. The man back pedaled under my intense glare, and eventually left. But not before stating,

" Ill be reporting all of you to officer Jenny for that pokemons assault on me."

At this time I was released by Brock and the currently unnamed trainer, and I realized my fur had yet to settle, and I still had the mask of rage from the encounter. I looked at ash, and he seemed almost afraid of me. Turning to dawn I took a step for word, but flinched back when she said,

"S-stay away!"

I looked around the room, and saw meany people and Pokemon looked downright terrified of me. Turning, I ran out of the room and Into the woods. It was the only place I had ever truly felt safe anymore. Now was one of the times where it's darkness comforted me, and allowed me to sink into the oblivion that offered my eyes, I began to think back on what had happened. I regretted hitting the man, but I did not regret a thing I had said.

i never had understood why humans could be so inconsiderate. I doubted I ever would. I heard a twig snap, one after another, and slow steady breathing. I stood up, waiting for ash to arrive where I was and scold me for running and behaving like I did. But it wasent ash who showed up, but the man from before, accompanied by a group of trainers I recognized from the room and a few officer Jennie's. I was utterly confused.

" stop! Come quietly or well have to take you by force."

I knew I looked like an idiot, standing there like a deer caught in headlights. But I didint know how to react, so I just stood there while I was pushed forward by two of the Jenny's from behind, and one flanking me on each side. When we emerged in the edge of the forest, I stopped for a moment and blinked as the sudden bright light hurt my eyes. Luckily, they stopped and allowed my eyes to adjust and the pain to fade before urging me to walk once they had common decency for Pokemon. When we arrived at the poliece station, I was put in a cell that was not much bigger then I was. One of the kinder Jenny's said,

"Sorry...we aren't used to getting pokemon as big as you."

I simply shrugged and waited for ash to come. He arrived not seconds later, completely out of breath, and demanded to know why I had been taken. How he had KNOWN I had been taken was anybody's guess several hours of long, loud arguements and wagering, I was set free, but was forced to wear a metal bracelet hat said " mentally unstable". Just how meany blows did my pride and dignity have to take before they figured it was enough?

I was not put into battle by ash for a long while after that. I didint blame also stopped calling me 'brother'. Just when you decide your doing good in life, something comes and jacks it all up. Cruel. I sighed at the Absurdity of the situation. Why now of all times?! I had just began to get a feel for the new power I possessed, and what might come of me using it. What I could accomplish with the new reserves of energy! I had yet to be defeated, or come close to defeat, in this form, and everyday I grew even stronger.i wonder, is there an actual limit to how strong or weak a Pokemon can be? Is there a point where you literally cannot get any better?or any worse? I smiled a little at that.

As we walked Down the street of yet another town I cannot even begin to pronounce the name of, plenty of people stopped and stared for an un Necessary amount of time at me. What freaked me about this town that didint with the others was its lack of pokemon- none wild, none owned. I didint even see any pokeballs or battles. As if they didint exist. I briefly wondered of the reason people stared was because they had never seen a pokemon, but dismissed the idea. It was ludicrous! Mad!

I saw a pink- roofed store and instantly recognized it as a Pokemon center, the place where we usually stayed. Rushing, all of us went in and rented a room.


	10. Chapter 10

**ExtraEXATRA long chapter this time for celebration of the 10th Chap! YAY! SoI began finally, to incorporate the plot I had mentioned now the the relationship between lucario and has has finally been established,worked upon, and built up. Holy milk tank guys, so meany views. So glad you people seem to be liking this so far! Most successful story EVA for me! Yay! Okay. So. issues too. I need reviews! So ill have a little competition. What do YOU want to see Happen? Post your suggestion in the reviews and you may just find that your event made it into the story aswell as an mentioning of your name! But of corse here are some rules!**

**NO:**

**killing off any important characters Example: lucario,ash,dawn, brock**

** Changing the storyline TOO much. Like, no "then this exploded and the forest burnt down" no.**

**you know his personality and how he acts by now, so no major persona changes!**

**only little snippets guys! Lets keep the max at 400 words for the event Kay? Nothing too big.**

** That's bout it rule wise but ooh yeah! I may have to change your event a little though Kay? Kay. TY for reading hope you enjoyed review fav follow the choice is YOURS!**

**peace out!**

* * *

"Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free."

― Jim Morrison

* * *

I never knew true happiness until we reached a place called sunset valley. When I first saw it coming over the horizon, I smiled widely. The subtle smell of ocean was in the air, and I could feel the soft summers breeze. I wanted to be alone, to just enjoy the wonder of the expansive meadow before me. I managed to get the slip on ash and the others not long after they set up camp, leaving behind a note that read

" don't look for me. Ill come back before you leave. Promise.-"

While I walked, I met a rather nice riolu who was at first scared, but soon warmed up to me and now was keeping pace beside me.

"So..you have a trainer?"

I nodded.

" what's it like? Do you learn anything?"

I looked up at the sky, and answered with as much honesty as I could.

" I have learned to cry, to laugh, and never to give up. I've learned so much more as well... Enough to show me how distant and close minded I was before."

The young riolu regarded me with a thoughtful expression, then nodded. Not far infrount of us, I saw a female lucario standing, and when she caught sight of me and the riolu, she growled Fiercely, fur bristling. I raised my paws and said slowly

" hey now. What have we done wrong?"

The riolu squinted then gave a shout of joy and ran to the female lucario. Oh. Must be his mother I guess. Her expression softened and she asked her child something I couldn't hear and he nodded. Then she turned to me.

" I apologize. I did not know he was with you of his own accord."

I simply shrugged. She seemed hesitant, and asked with a slight tremor,

" what...are you?"

I smiled, knowing I would be answering this alot.

" it's complicated, but I'm what's called a 'mega lucario'. Don't ask me how why or anything else, because honestly I don't get it myself."

Quiet laughter shook her sholders.

" well this is a first.. I thought they where only a myth."

This caught my attention.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me closely, up and down twice. Then looked me in the eye and said

" follow me. Ill show you what I mean."

It was a long while before our destination came into sight,and it took my breath away. It was a small, wooden cottage nestled in the edge of the forest, covered in vines but with a soft glow coming from inside. Around it, different colors of flowers and foliage surrounded the simple cottage. The female I had been following gestured at me to come in, so I followed her inside, ducking slightly to fit in the door. I looked around and saw meany little trinkets and toys that looked to have been older then even me, and that's saying something. In the corner, a blue and black egg sat surrounded by thick layers of blankets. I blinked twice before understanding what it was. I smiled slightly at the sight of the small riolu sitting contently Agenst the wall directly beside the egg. The female came back into the room and had several scrolls in her down accrost from where I now sat, she unrolled one to show what looked like another mega lucario. Another, was printed with several paragraphs. She handed both to me with a solum face. I started to read.

June 7th, 1967

Today, several strange pokemon entered our encampment. They resembled

Lucarios, but just didn't seem quite right. When attempting to speak to one,

They attacked as a whole, nearly wiping out the entire camp before being defeated

And sent down the river. No one has claimed to know these pokemon or where they

Came from, and as of now they are Unidentified.

June 23rd, 1967

The strangers came into the camp once more today. No one attacked.

They stole several artifacts as well as the strange stones that where taken

From crystal cave several years agao. We cannot figure out why they continue

To come here, when it is obvious we are willing to protect ourselves.

October 3rd 1967

We went so long without a visit from the strangers but again they came.

They where larger in numbers, and kept demanding more of the stones

They had stolen before. Of corse, those had been the only ones we had.

Presumably in rage, they destroyed half our camp. What remains is continuing

To rebuild itself. We cannot figure out what they want, or why they want it.

December 25th, 1967

To anyone who reads this beware the tall ones! They are evil! They are

Killing and attacking even as I write, I keep this now as a record of our existence.

Please, never refuse or anger them as we have! They are called the Mega luc-

The rest was splattered in what looked like blood, and unreadable. My chest was tight.

" you see? We have encountered your kind before, and it wasent a pleasant time."

I looked at her with what must have been a look of utter shock, for she sighed and shook her head.

"Many died that day. Too meany. My grandmother and grandfather where the only ones to survive, and over the generations we build this cottage to keep ourselves safe from the unknown. I see it has still found us."

My mouth dry, I spoke wearily.

"I'm not a danger. I won't hurt anyone"

" I didn't say you would."

I thought about the horrors that must have been so long ago. Strangers invading... I had heard this story before, long ago, but it was fuzzy and I couldn't quite remember where I had heard it from.

I left well after dark, and again the sight of the meadow took my breath away. Specks of light fluttered among the tall grass and flowers,while above them loomed a great, stary sky. I climbed a tree, the tallest I could find, and sat watching the moon and the stars. I could briefly make out constellations, some imagined some not. I smiled as I thought of the times I sat like this as a simple riolu, no more then a child, looking up at the sky and wondering what was out there.i looked up, and could almost swear I saw the stars dancing.

I awoke in the morning still sitting in the tree, and realized with a start that ash had been expecting me. I jumped down, and sprinted back to the camp. What I found there horrified me. A gray helicopter with a Ominous R painted on the side sat on top of a flattened tent, while Brock, ash, and dawn sat tied together near a tree. Near the helicopter, a Salamence sat with a blue haired human on its back who I recognized instantly as Hunter J. I backed up, mind racing. I felt something heavy strike my chest and looked down swiftly and saw I was slowly being covered In a brown substance, and I couldn't move. I panicked, and soon the cover was over my head and I was completely immobilized. Using aura,though,I could still see and hear what went on around me, though I had a sick feeling that had I not been able to control aura, I would be completely blind and deaf at this point.

I felt myself being loaded onto the large helicopter, and the sick feeling intensified as we took off. I was in a panic. What do I do? What CAN I do? will ash be able to find me? Of corse he will! Right?

I heard the chilling sound of the leader of team rockets cackling laugh, and the sound of helicopter blades slowing as we Descended. Where Were we? The substance I had been trapped in sunk away and I already knew what I was afraid of. I was trapped in a cage. I slammed my shoulder as hard as I could into the bars, but they didint even give an inch. The man was standing near a door, and bright, white light flooded in from it. I felt myself being lifted, and soon the cage was surrounded by people, all over, looking down at me. I heard the voice of the man once more,

"Behold the mega lucario! Oh no don't worry it's not dangerous as long as its in that cadge. Had I not had it specially made we would all be in trouble though haha! You see, of we are indeed able to harness the power stored in this Pokemon, we could do great things! From unlimited power to control over anything! For, believe it or not, even the strongest Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance Agenst this one. "

I drowned out the sound of his voice, and continued to slam Agenst the bars, but not managing to get even as far as an inch to bend. Finally I sunk to the ground, breathing heavily.

" now, don't be alarmed when it stops moving. We are going to sedate it so you can get a closer look!"

I didint even fight as two robot arms restrained me, while a third one appeared, and stabbed a large needle into my arm, then pushed down the syringe, injecting me with the sedative...

When I awoke, I was held to a metal table by several iron clasps. I hears the steady beeping of a monitor near by, and the sound of footsteps approaching. My mind was slow to respond to these sounds, but soon adrenaline overrode sluggishness and I was fully aware. I looked about, searching for the sources of the noise. I saw the people who where I ing towards me first. They wore white, sterile jackets and masks,and where obviously doctors. It looked like a team of six, possibly more. They approached, and stopped when they stood in frount of me.

A female pulled the cover off a nearby table, and there say several newly polished surgical tools, as well as another syringe. A mask was place over my head, even as I struggled weakly. Even though my mind was now sharp, my body was slow to move. I realized I was, for the most part, completely numb. I heard a sick, but wrenching slicing sound aswell as the noise of a small vacuum. I didn't try to move. I just laid there as they opened me up and sifted through my insides, and I was awake the entire time, numb or not. At some point my eyes began to blurr, and I realized I was crying. One of the younger females seemed to notice this and left her position, witch was swiftly filled by another doctor. She walked over to me and knelt so her head was level with mine, and began whispering soothing things. I was completely confused, and disoriented, but still listened.

" shh...I'm so sorry...just hang in there it's almost over...shh..."

I found myself nodding, even though I wanted nothing more then to scream to her word, it was soon over, and I was left alone in the dark.

Soon whatever they had givin to make me numb wore off, and it felt like I was being burnt alive, my chest and stomach hurt, and more often then not i would dry retch from the pain. I drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few hours, pain always present. At some point I woke in a cadge, and it was dark, illuminated only by the soft glow that escaped under a door.

I sat near the back of the cage, leaning on a bar when the girl from before walked in with a small bowl. The scent of freshly made soup made its way to me,but I had no appetite. The girl sat next to me on the other side of the cage.

" I'm so sorry they're doing this to you.. It's not right. I don't want to hurt you, and the others don't either, but... We have to. They all have someone of ours, someone we love, and if we don't do what they say they'll hurt them. Here. I snuck this out of the cafeteria for you. You need to try to eat, or they'll think your sick and trust me it will only be worse then."

I slowly turned my head toward her. I barely had the energy to move my head, and she seemed to realize this. She set the bowl down next to me, and gave a sad sigh.

"The sedative will completely wear off by be stronger then okay? I...I'm sorry."

As she turned to leave, I made a large effort to speak the human tounge as I had done before.

"

You...y-you...are...forgiven."

She whirled around to face me, and had a look of utter shock. I smiled weakly. She gave a small smile and return, then walked out of the room. Looking up, I slipped back into unconsciousness. Back into oblivion, back into Safty...


	11. Chapter 11

**shortage short, but HOLY POOP PLOT PROGRESSION! yaaaaaaMe need more suggestions only got one and that'll come into play NEXT CHAPTER YAY!**

* * *

confront your fears, list them, get to know them, and only then will you be able to put them aside and move ahead.

~Jerry Gille

* * *

. I awoke some time later in a dark, cold place. But it wasn't a cage. I realized this right away when I found I was lying on a soft, blanketed bed.i sat up, but quickly regretted doing so. The horrible headache and pain in my chest had yet to the pain, I got up carefully, and slowly. Testing the ground, I found it was carpeted. I became aware of the soft buzz of some kind of machine,and soon realized it was an air conditioner. It took me a moment to reach the other side of the room, and I felt along the wall and quickly located what I was looking for:a light switch. Flipping it, I saw the walls there a soft tan, and nothing but the bed was in the room. I went and sat back down, and soon the door opened. It was the girl from smiled brightly at the sight of me.

"I'm glad your awake. I made them move you here, I figured you where unconfterable in that cadge. This was my room. I hope you don't mind if I sleep on that ever once and a while."

She pointed to an air mattress I hadent realized was there.

I shook my head.

" good. My name is Sissy. I really am sorry for what they did-are doing- and will do to you.i caint do much more then this,I'm sorry."

I nodded. Sissy really had been kind-actually showed emotion. There where so meany questions...

" you know, I would try to get you out of here if I had the choice but...they..have my mom... I don't HAVE a choice...i...I'm so, so sorry..."

I reached out and put my arms around her, and held her as she cried. Laying my head gently on the top of hers, I felt a single tear run down my face, dampening my fur. We where both afraid.

After what I can only guess was an hour, a buzzer rang and sissy stood up.

" follow me please. They have an Endurance test set up for you today."

I gave voice to my curiosity.

"Why?'

Her walk didn't hesitate as I spoke, and I briefly wondered if I had reverted back to poke-speak, but finally she replied.

"To see how much pain you can endure. Be warned lucario. This will ."

The long white corridor ended abruptly, and. Large, black, well lit room replaced it. I was lead to an shiny steel table and strapped in.

"Okay. Test No. One start. One hundred volts."

I felt a sharp, but easily ignored the real pain begun.

"Lets try.. Four hundred volts and one amp shall we?"

The doctor in front of the electrical device looked hesitant, but did as told. The pain was upon me without warning. It felt like someone had made a pikachu declare war on my body, and it was hell bent on using every move it could. When it was over, my entire body shook and jerked uncontrollably. When the convulsions stopped, I spat out blood from where I had bitten my tongue. I looked up at the scientist and grinned. I wouldn't let them break me. Not now, not ever.

"Test No. Two. Release flame."

A hot, scorching feeling raced along my body as flames where thrown at me from all sides. I let out a howl, that Broke off into An almost human cry as my fur caught fire, and blistered me long after the flames had stopped. When finally the flames where put out, they allowed me to leave. Dropping me from the steel table, my resolve wavered and I struggled to remain on my feet. Sissy was at my side at once, helping me to stand. I winced as she touched me, but accepted the much needed support.

When we arrived back At the room, I laid down right away, and she hurried off to dinner. After,she brought back both her own food and mind, but I didn't eat. She looked at me with concern.

"It's been days sense you ate. You must be starving! Please, At least try to eat? Your getting far to skinny."

I looked down and realized she was right- I must have lost At least four pounds. But still, due to the clenched feeling in my stomach, I simply couldn't eat without feeling As if I was about to vomit. eventually, I settled Into an uneasy sleep.i awoke, or At least I think I was awake, to the sight of an all too familiar pikachu. It was shaking me quietly,and gesturing to the door. Deciding to humor the dream, I got up and soon realized it wasent a dream, for the pain of the blistered skin left from the flames overcame me and it was all I could do not to scream. I still followed the pikachu, more and more hopeful that ash had come to save me.

After what felt like forever the little yellow Pokemon had do e what I thought impossible:lead me outside. Had I really been that close, yet so far the entire time? I shuddered as the cool night air reached me. Ahead, I saw a all to familiar trio ahead, and ash took off in a dead sprint towards me,and before I could warn him not to touch me, he had flung his arms around my neck. I yowled in pain,and he let go. I dropped to my knees as a reddish tint surrounded the edges of my vision, and soon the pain subsided. Suddenly, bright lights surrounded us, and more helicopters then I could count where above us. Several big, burly pokemon where baring they're teeth and glaring at us. I realized my mistake:I had awoken the guards.


	12. Chapter 12

**AMG PLOT TWISTS! ** **event suggestion comes from acekiller28! Guys! OMG! This is turning out great! Atleast I think so! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Is the turning point good? If not ill change things me know! Remember, I update a new chapter ONCE A DAY! S far I've been true to my word! See ya laters!**

* * *

Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood.

~Marie curie

* * *

My eyes squinted in the sudden bright light and I heard ash gasp. Turning, I saw he was looking directly at me-at how I looked. Skinny, bet up, burnt, and covered in fresh scars. I wasn't a pretty sight. I saw Brock take a quick step back at sight of me, and dawn had her mouth open in a silent scream. Boy. Didint I feel loved.

Soon, I was once again in chains, but now Atleast, ash was there too. That was all that mattered to me. Side by side by side, we where trapped. It was silent for a long time in the dark, eerie room, but ash Finally broke the silence with a question.

" Lucario...what...did they do to you?"

I looked at him, my face grim. I had been practicing to speak human, so I knew just what to say.

"You'll find out."

All three sets of eyes widened as I spoke, but I didn't enjoy the shocked look. Instead, I curled my knees to my chest and waited For sissy to come and tell me what new horror awaited came just as I thought.

"Lucario...it's time."

I nodded, and got up once she unlocked my chains. She also unlocked ashes, Brock's, and dawns much to my shock. But she quickly put them in hand cuffs. Surely they WOULDENT inflict the Torture on the trainers as well?

When we arrived, the trio was tied to a far wall, in one of the spectating booths. So this was they're plan. As usual, I as strapped to a steel tablet, now stained with blood. My blood. I looked away as they wheeled in the normal table of surgical and other such devices. I saw ashes eyes widen, and dawn cover her mouth. Brock wasn't looking at all.

I hear the 'shink' of metal Against metal as one,of the doctors lifted the scalpel. I watched ashes eyes carefully as I felt the white hot pain flair through my left thigh as they cut into it. Blood dripped down my leg, making a sick splashing noise. Ash began to thrash about in his seat, trying desperately to get louse. Whether it was to run away from the horrific sight, or help me, I couldn't be sure. I heard the scalpel be put away and the dragging of wires as they came to 'test my pain' again, though I knew they simply wanted to break my will.

I felt the grips of the wires dig into my skin, then the slight pain was lost in a torrent of red hot flashes of pure agony. They had never had the current up this high. Imminently, despite trying my best not to, an unearthly howl escaped from me, and it went on until my voice grew hoarse and even then I screamed. Finally, just as my body was beginning to succumb, I heard someone yell

"N-NO!P-PLEASE! JUST STOP! DO IT TO ME!ANYTHING! J-JUST STOP!"

Right away the current left my body and I sagged, utterly breathless. There was a bitter moment of pain, before my mind snapped into awareness once more, and my head slowly listed to see who had saved me. It was, of corse, ash. He was being brought down to where I now lay strapped, and stopped with a small gasp as he saw my current state. My eyes slowly drifted closed as I lost consciousness, my body abused and beaten beyond what I could handle. My mind drifted, and I felt myself slipping... Was I...dying?... I drifted for what felt like eternity, but slowly I was pulled back to the surface. But it wasn't the same as before. The pain was horrible, but I felt...stronger. More...well,more.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but blurred yellow and orange. A boy I recognized as ash sat in what I think was a chair, seemingly sobbing, and I saw a women...pink hair...nurse joy?!

My eyes snapped open, and the little yellow pikachu saw me. He yelled something that was utterly muffled and lost to me. Slowly I felt myself pulled down, the liquid in the tank I was in draining. Unable to hold my weight, my legs buckled and I sagged Against the glass. Nurse joy was there right away, as was a professor I knew all too well. He kept mumbling something about damage.. Damage? To what? I saw a strange light, and my vision slowly focused and I saw an x-ray, or what looked like one, of a brain. It looked like alot of it was missing, even more was almost completely fried. With a jolt, I realized who's x-ray it was. I sat straight up, and with a yelp, laid right back down. My head hurt like someone had made a crogunk use brick break over and over and over over the top of my skull! Ash ran up to me, and despite the all too loud protests of nurse joy, hugged me for all that He was worth. I didn't even try to protect my Dignity anymore. I had been upset, scared out of my mind, and completely hurt for the past month. I had missed my trainer. I hugged him back, and found myself sobbing just as hard as he was. I was only vaguely aware of the little pikachu siting on my own shoulder.i tried to speak, but no words would come. Not even in poke-speak. I was baffled. I tried again with the same results. looked sad.

"Lucario...I'm afraid to tell you this, but the majority of your plain is damaged, the rest had to be removed. For a long while, you will have trouble communicating, and I doubt you'll ever be able to use moves again at all."

My eyes widened In total and utter shock. Removed? My brain?! WHAT?! I stared at him with fear and convulsion plain on my face, asking a simple question with my eyes:what happened?

released a deep sigh and began to explain things.

"When you slipped into unconsciousness ash was able to sneak into a room and contact the Jenny's. as soon as they arrived they had brought several joys with them as well as me and a few other professors, but..they gave up, lucario. I have no idea how your alive right now, let alone able to think clearly. Aren't you in pain?"

I shook my head yes. Of corse I was in pain! My entire body hurt like it never had nodded slowly.

"It is...expected. Again, I'm so sorry.."

A wheelchair was brought in, and I was helped into it, seeing as I had yet to recover enough strength to walk. Oak and nurse joy agreed to lend us the wheelchair,and I was allowed to leave the center to get some fresh air. While we where in town, I never took my eyes away from the ground. Everyone was staring at me, most likely the only pokemon they had ever seen as beat up as I must have people actually had the courage to ask what happened, and with my permission, ash told them. A look of sympathy always glazed they're faces as my story was told, and more then once. They walked off near tears. One boy, a chubby kid around nine, ran up to me with his mother in tow.

" hey, mom! Why's that Pokemon in a wheel chair? Hahaha must be something wrong with it."

I growled and bared my teeth, while behind me ash seethed.

"You would be in pain too if you went through half the stuff he did!"

The kid shot us both a hating look.

"Oh yeah? And WHAT, pray tell did HE go through!? Or is HE just weak!"

The kid sneered. I wanted nothing more then to slap him upside the head. But dawn did it for me, as she briskly walked up and slapped the boy. He ran crying back to his mother, who had a look of apology on her face as she lead the whining boy away.

I looked into a mirror when we returned to the center and felt a tear slide down my face. What use was I now? I was only a shadow of the Pokemon I once was. I was once powerful, a force to be reckoned with! People would smile and think of glory when they spoke my name! But...now? Now I was weak, unable to do anything. People laugh when they think of me. I am useless. I am weak... I buried my face in my paws as I cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**OH NO SHORT CHAPTER! Was written on the spot guys IM SORRY! DONT HATE ME! Ill make an extra long one Tommowro to make up for It!but YAY BACKGROUND AND PLOT PROGRESSION!**

* * *

A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.

-William Shakespeare

* * *

The days turned like wind then, and from then on I stood on the side lines, watching battles instead of fighting in them. It pained me to not be able to enjoy what I love, and it hurts to think about the questions I was asked. Why didn't I fight? Wasn't I once undefeated once I mega-evolved? What Happened to me? I never answered these questions. I left them wondering, thinking. I couldn't bear to speak about it anymore.

Fast as thought the mouths went by and before I knew it, a year came and went. Over time, I found more friends, new and old. I met up with the bulbasour, now an ivysour, that Jackson had once owned. We spoke for a while, me gesturing him actually speaking aloud, until ash had to leave to make it to a gym battle. We promised one another to speak again-catch up more. On and off I would get checked at a pokemon center.

"Lucario your too thin! Fifteen pounds underweight...tisk tisk tisk! Well it's five less then last time At least..."

Nurse joy mumbled. If was true. I had not gained much weight, but then again, I didn't try to. I didn't want to change much, not that fast. For what felt like the thousandth time I sat and waited whole nurse joy checked me. Then, much to my surprise, she ordered a brain scan, and before I knew it, I was laying on a metal table. Unconfterable, I shifted slightly, and earned a frustrated sigh from joy.

"Sit still!all I'm getting is a blurred mess!"

I grunted, the only sound I could make now, and tried to stay still, but she still got mad for 'not sitting still enough'. I shook my head. This lady was never pleased!eventually, somehow, I managed to stay still long enough for the, to get the scans and I was allowed to get up. Wondering over to them, I gasped loudly at the results. More then half my brain was missing! A memory came back to me in a flash.

Standing in a pokemon center with Jackson...no not standing..I was laying down. My head hurt so badly.. "Is not fair! Why him! He didn't...do...a-anything he DOSENT deserve this!"Jackson sobbed. I wanted nothing more then to reach out and comfort him, but I couldn't move. A soft, velvet voice that I can only assume was from a joy, stated bluntly

"What this pokemon went through is nothing short of leathel. Yes, in the future it won't grow as much as it should, and more then likely it won't use moves properly...but...Atleast it's alive. It may never remember this, Jackson. Perhaps that's best." Jackson nodded, and shocked me with his next words."yes...never remember..that...that would be him just so young.."

Yes I remember now! An accident... A car..a...flash?...no... An explosion..I hit my head... Pain...oh arceus the pain... I remember Jackson running up to me... Eyes wide, half his head caked in blood... Looking down, after pulling myself to a half sitting position, there was red water under me...no...blood...alot of blood...and the puddle of the thick red liquid was growing fast.

I was snapped out of my remembrance by a muffled gasp as nurse joy read the readings. All that...in the past...?...I shook my head, trying to get the disturbing pictures out of my head. It wasent true. There WAS no accident! Jackson had said I was just..born small! He didint lie to me!...he...WOULDENT...would he?

We walked out of the pokemon center before long, and as ash blabbered on about a gym battle, I was lost in thought. Had that really happened, or was that just something my imagination had contoured up? Was that just...I don't even know anymore! I shook my head, frustrated with myself. Why was this happening to me! I tried to keep myself togther, and ignore the tight feeling in my chest. I felt bile rising in my throat,and leaned to the side and vomited. When I opened my eyes, there was a large splatter of blood on the ground. Ash gasped, Brock rushed over to help me, and dawn screamed. My vision started going black near the edges, and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay plot progression. I tried to make this decently long FTP make up for that horrible little chapter last time. ALL RIGHTS TO THE **

**LULLABY GOSE TO THEY'RE RIGHTFUL OWNER! I don't own the song. Wish I did. I don't. I searched "lullaby", found it, thoug it was cute and worked well, and so I used it. guys I need reviews! Almost 2000 views and FIVE reviews?! RAAAAAAAAAAWR! Haha okay guys that little contest type thing is still going on! suggest whatever you like! Ill find a way to use it one way or another! So...YEAH!**

* * *

I don't have no fear of death. My only fear is coming back reincarnated.

-Tupac Shakur

* * *

I gained consciousness fleetingly, and each time, it seemed like more time had passed then the last. I gleaned information at random, snippets of sentences, and at times the words where directed at me, but if the speaker knew I could hear them, I don't know.i would dream often. Sometimes of things long past, sometimes nothing more then mis-matched Colors and shapes. It wasn't difficult to separate reality from these dreams-reality was tinged slightly blue, blurred, and had a deep set throbbing pain. The dreams never held pain though. They where my escape from reality-my only oblivion.

The furthest memory I relived was a lullaby, sung to me by a kind women who had helped me when I was a riolu. I had gotten separated from Jackson, and was terrified. The women saw me, out in the rain alone, and brought me inside and helped to calm me. I remembered the lullaby with uncanny clarity.

"Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white,

Don't you cry dear I'm here now,

I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns,

twirling and tumbling in laughter.

Some Day life will always be

Happily ever after.

Never more will the storms come,

To destroy your little world.

Never more will the waters rise

til the mountains no longer touch the skies.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again."

This memory was among my favorite, for the song had Comforted me through meany a hard time. As I thought more about the women, I realized I had seen her more then once after that encounter...more then once...what was the women's name? I cast my memory back further into that night...

Stumbling in the darkness, soaked, and afraid...a women calling out to me with wide eyes, running out into the rain and picking me up...carrying me inside...whispering something...what was she saying?..."shh now...it's alright...your a riolu aren't you? My name is sissy... Ill take care of you until you get better alright?...there there, no reason to cry..."

Yes...it was her..sissy...that name...where had I heard it before... The events of my time in team rockets base flashed before me, and if I had Been conscious and able to move, I would have gasped. That lady! I knew she looked familiar! My mind reeled, and twisted with a sharp stab of pain as I was once more yanked into awareness. I slowly opened my eyes, just a little, as I had done every time. This time feeling seeped back into my limbs, and I figured out why everything was so blurred and blue-I was in a tank. I became aware of a constricting feeling on my head, and found a mask held to my face tightly, a straps each around my head. I shifted slightly, and there was movement everywhere outside the tank. A flash of pink, a dart of red and black, a splash of white tingeing most. I felt myself being lowered as the tank was drained of its water, and, too weak to hold me, my knees buckled and I fell Against the cold glass surface. I shivered as the front layer of glass was removed and cold air blasted me. Suddenly, I was being lifted once more, and put onto a bed and wheeled away. I heard much...ash? No...yes yes he was there. I heard several nurse joys, and...professor oak? I was dimly aware of the passing lights above me as I was whisked away.

I woke once more with a mask on my face, but I was void of pain. Of any feeling really. I tried to move, but found I couldn't. And surprisingly, this didint disrupt my calm. I heard shifting to my left, and heard footsteps approach me. Ash slowly came into my sight, and he offered a grim smile when he saw I was awake.

"You gave us a scare there lucario... We didint even think to have you x-rayed in your chest, even after we saw those scars...we where so dumb! That was...gosh this..this isn't... They had a tracking device in you, lucario... Near your heart. Too near I guess... It got knocked out of place and caused bleeding...they where hard pressed to keep you alive..you'll be numb for a few days, but you'll Be alright... I... Why did this happen.. Why now...after everything, you don't deserve this..you've been through enough! "

Ash pounded his fist Against the hospital bed, and I gave him a weak look of amusement. The way he acted was almost comical- and I would have laughed, had the situation not been so sad. It reminded me all to much about Jackson's death, only In Reverse. He lay with a grim smile on his face, hooked up to meany machines keeping him alive, while I could do nothing as he slowly deteriorated. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, thinking. About sissy, about Jackson, about the fragility of life. I never had really believed in luck, but truthfully? This was just all a whole big bunch of dumb luck. I choked out a exasperated chuckle, and rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. Great. Now I was becoming superstitious.

As ash had told me, I began to regain total feeling in. Y limbs around two days later, and within a week could walk perfectly fine. Nurse joy had said it would help to get some fresh air, so I sat outside the Pokemon center for a long while. Many trainers passed, and a mother and her daughter stopped by me.

"Hey! Mommy! That's that Pokemon I saw on TV! Mega lecario!"

The mother laughed and said,

"Honey, it's lucario. And it may not be the same one. Why don't you go ask?"

The child ran up to me with a look of awe.

"Are you the le-...lucario I saw on TV? Mommy says your not but I think you are!"

I nodded once, one swift movement.

"COOOOOL! Wait why are you so skinny? Are you sick?"

I thought about that. Technically, I was..I nodded again.

"AWWWW! Poor lucario!"

The child sat by me then, and reached around to hug me. I wore the same dumbstruck expression as her mother.

"C-Cassidy! No! It's trainers may get mad!"

I shook my head with a smile. I adored children. I patted her head and watched as, hand in hand, they both walked away.

Eventually I came back inside,and tried to ignore the looks I got from the visiting trainers on my way back to my room. Ash was waiting when I entered.

"Lucario.. "

He started. A mixture of emotions crossed his face. Horror, terror,Confusion, and sadness all bundled up into one.

"Those..horrible people...that did this to you...they...escaped from jail.."

I stared, wide-eyed and shocked. Escaped? When? Would they come for me? What would happen if they did?

"But, every officer Jenny there is is out there trying to get em back!"

He put on a face of false happiness, but I could see right through the mask. He was just as horrified at the thought of me being taken away as I was.


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY FOR THE SHIRT CHAPTER! I'm distracted OSO yeah don't expect much of me but the bare minimum today and Tommowro but on MOONNNDAAAY I PROMISE, PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE for an longer SORRY!**

* * *

One cannot discover new lands without consenting to louse sight of the shore for a very long time.

* * *

Life resumed its normal stance within a few days to after I was released from the Pokemon center. Ash was, to say the least, bounding back from our time as captives faster then i. I still was rather uncomfortable with not being able to fight in battles anymore, and I still couldn't walk as far or fast as I used to be able without pain or otherwise unwanted feelings. It was even more difficult for me to be recognized as a famous Pokemon who was undefeated,now reduced to nothing. I was still quite skinny, but luckily I was slowly gaining back the weight I had lost. As well as, perhaps even better, the scars that now where my dominant feature where now becoming less pronounced.

Often we got questions such as 'what happened you poor thing?" And other such things. And, to my growing pride, I would Answer myself. I'd explain, in short clippings, a story made up and that was different every time. It was suggested by Brock that I don't tell too meany people what actually happened, thought I doubt meany people would believe it. Sometimes I didn't believe it myself.

I now sat in a campground, as we slept in every night. Every one else, even the pikachu that has ever the reputation for staying up late, was sound sleep, the moon high in the sky. I sat, pondering whatever Happened to dance into my mind. The lullaby from sissy wondered into my thoughts. I analyzed it slowly.

I got to the final line when ash interrupted my thoughts, startling me.

"Lucario? Whadda doin up?"

" caint sleep.."

He looked at me with bright eyes, full of curiosity but also guarded

"Is it because of what Happend?...back there?"

I nodded. It was, really. I was afraid that if I fell asleep, then they would get me again..I know this is just as foolish as believing in the bogey man or other such childish antics. But the fear was always there, in the back of my mind. Ash got up silently, and crouched down beside me. He put one arm around me and gazed into the star filled sky, much like i had done.

"There is no reason to be afraid. Not anymore. They'll get them, Lucario. I promise. They will."

I nodded, but it didint help. But ash being there for me, knowing he hd seen me in my worst and my best, was comforting. He laid down next to me, and I did so as well. His presence was enough to calm my mind, and allow me to drift into the soft dream state that had replaced sleep for me.

Early the next morning I awoke to thunder, and woke ash, though it was no easy mere minutes we where huddled, all five of us, Brock dawn ash, then me and pikachu, in a cave not far from our now soaked campsite. I sighed deeply. I stroked the lump of yellow fur in my lap that was pikachu, sound asleep. Ash was awake, and so was dawn, but Brock was lost to the world. Ash scooted closer to me, and i leaned my head Agenst his shoulder.

"Lucario..you cold? Your shivering."

Until he mentioned it, I had not realized that I was as cold as I was. I wrapped my arms around myself and shrugged. Ash wasn't fooled. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a dry blanket and attempted to cover me with it. I pushed him away feebly, tremors softly racking my body. I was aware that ash much be colder then me-he didn't have fur. At least not anywhere other the his head.

"Lucario, Comon, your cold. Here. Your still recovering."

I didint oppose him as he laid the warm, fuzzy blanket over me. Pikachu still ash Undisturbed in my lap. Ash huddled closer to me, and so did dawn, regarding us with a strange expression. My eyes slowly drifted downward,then close, as i was lulled to sleep by the soft pounding of the rain, doubled with ashes rhythmic breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY for decent chap!**

* * *

"I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will, I'll go to it laughing."

― Herman Melville, Moby-Dick; or, The Whale

* * *

Long after the cave, we began traveling through forests. Thick, Monstrous trees loomed high overhead. In a town, I had acquired a hammock , and now set that up before I slept at night. Ever so slowly, I was beginning to get my balance back, and able to actually run again. I enjoyed this. Life was starting to get back to normal, finally. I was sound asleep one night, reliving memories long past. Then the dream shifted, and I was in the meadow once again. The little blue egg, My egg, sat on top of the hill. I heard Jackson rush up, and relive The scene from oh so long ago.

I was pulled out of my sleep by an annoying high pitched voice. Dawns.

"Wakie walkie!"

I growled, and looked up. The sun wasn't even out yet!

"Uhhhhhg...go AWAY!..."

I shouted, annoyed. She grunted and I felt myself turning in the hammock and fell before landing on all fours, fur bristling.

"What's WRONG WITH YOU?! You could have killed me!"

Dawn just giggled and winked at me.

"Well your just fine and now your up so Comon! We're leaving early today!"

I slowly followed her back to the main camp, heart thumping wildly. The rush of adrenaline was enough to keep me on edge for a few hours. Brock's eyes widened as he saw me follow behind dawn.

"Wow, you actually managed to wake him up?! How did you manage that! I tried and he wouldn't so much as stir...I probably woke him up a little bit and you finished the job."

I rolled my eyes.

"Brock, I didn't even know you tried."

His face slowly turned red, but I was already focused on something else. A noise far off in the distance. A car.

"Someone's coming."

Everyone turned around and looked at me due to my now grim tone. Who would be all the way out here? I mean, yes we where, but... Soon the car pulled up, and I bared my teeth, fur bristling. This was one of the rocket grunts rovers. A girl stepped out, and I recognized her instantly as sissy, but that didn't mean I trusted her. She had a look of urgency but also one of relief.

"L-lucario! Please, wait. I promise I'm not here from rocket. I quit. They let my mother go, I swear! This cars just something I had bought before and they copied it. I swear lucario I'm not with them anymore."

The look of fear convinced me enough, for now. She walked over.I wasn't growling anymore but My fur didn't settle.

"I'm sorry about coming now of all times. But...you look a lot better then before, lucario. I'm glad. You seem healthier too."

I nodded, my fur slowly settling.

"Lucario do you know this women?"

I nodded.

"She's...sissy. She was the only one who showed me any compassion or kindness while I was in captive."

They're eyes widened and dawn ran up to sissy and embraced her, much to my shock.

"Thank you for caring even when others didn't sissy!"

She said. I looked on with a dumbstruck expression as each of them said they're thanks. I suddenly remembered the lullaby, and smiled.

"Lucario? Why are you smiling like that?"

I sang softly the first line of the lullaby I knew all too well.

"Stars and moons and air balloons...

She picked up the song right away, her eyes widening

Fluffy clouds to the horizon...

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

C c inITeddy bears in pink, ducks and lambs of white,

Don't you cry dear I'm here now,

I'll be your night light.

She stopped and looked on in shock as she put the pieces of the puzzle togther.

"But...the only other one who knows that is...the..riol...u...oh my gosh...t-that'swas..you?"

I nodded, and smiled even wider.

"Oh my gosh!"

Ad run up and hugged me tightly, ignoring my chest spike, that must have been hurting her At least a bit.

"I thought...I never thought... I didn't. It took think I'd ever see YOU again! Haha!"

I laughed right along with her, then took in the shocked and confused expression of the others.

"She helped me when I was a hatchling."

I said, as if that explained everything. Dawn and Brock nodded,while pikachu had a broad smile on his face. Ash was completely clueless, as always.

And so, sissy began to travel with good thing was that we no longer had to walk everywhere, now that we had the rover that sissy had brought along. One day, while we where chugging along in the rover, the engine Sputtered and died out. Sissy gasped, and I woke up from the light sleep I had fallen Into.

"Wha?...why did we stop?"

Sissy sighed deeply.

"We're out of gas."

I took in our surroundings. We had exited the forest and now where stuck on a road. Luckily, I could see the subtle shine of city lights not far ahead. I pointed this out, and the entire group sighed with relief. We all got out of the rover, and began to push it from behind, making our way to the city.

We arrived within near an hour, and where able to get gasoline. It took a while before we whe back on the road, mainly because ash insisted on stopping at a Pokemon center, and getting me checked. I didn't see any need- I felt perfectly fine. But, of corse, the nurse joy had already heard of me and was expecting a visit sooner or later. I wasn't surprised when she ordered me to sit still while she took more x-rays then needed. Of corse I just sat the and waited though-no reason to argue when she would have done it anyway.

"My sister told me you would be a hassle- guess she was wrong haha!"

I rolled my eyes, remembering the first nurse joy. She had been over enthusiastic about studying every inch of me. This didn't agree with what I had wanted, but it didn't matter to her as long as she recorded every little bit of data she could on me.

We chose to stay for a bit, and sat in the center of town. Everyone here seemed to know me as the big, scary fighter that I once was. I smiled grimly and looked to ash.

"I wonder what would happen if I where to jump up and yell boo?"

He looked around, and with a smile that was entirely joking, said

"Hm... Well, general panic. Chaos."

We laughed together, drawing weary glances from others. No one seemed at ease while uwe sat harmlessly.a child walked up to me slowly, but it's curiosity painted on his said,

"Your...the mega lucario...right?"

I nodded.

"My mum says your scary but I ink your really really neat!"

I smiled, and said softly,

"You seem to be the only one here that is not afraid of me. I wonder why?"

The boy answers straight away, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I had spoken direct english.

"Because someone came here two months ago and said you where bad and that you beat someone up who didn't do anything."

I remembered the man from the battle, who had been upset that I was allowed to compete. A brief anger flared up.

"Well, he was wrong. He insulted me, my trainer, and meany others. I simply put him in his place."

The boy nodded and ran off, and spoke to a women who seemed to be his mother. She nodded, and looked to me cautiously. Walking over,she spoke with a thick accent

"I am sorry for my sons behavior. He has ever the curious mind, despite our attempts to tame it."

I smiled.

"Curiosity can prove good at times. But it can also be bad at times."

I looked to the child.

"Be careful what you do and when, for if you follow a lion, you may get clawed."

The Mother seemed taken aback that I had spoken, even more so at my choice of words.

We where once again on our way, and the road became ever more bumpy. From then on we where careful to keep the tank full, and when we didn't, we would get stuck. Of corse, the only other time this Happened we got just as lucky and it Happened near a town. I stayed in the rover while they got food-this was a rather turned town. No Pokemon was allowed outside they're pokeballs unless they where wild, and the wild Pokemon where scattered and scarce.

I sat near an apple tree now, far from the town, having left ash and the others a note to tell where I was. I picked an apple and started to take a bite, but saw a young women stumble up the hill, her cloths torn and dirty. It was obvious she was homeless. Getting up, I offered her the Apple I still held. She looked at it for a moment with a hungry look before snatching it away and eating it. I looked on with amusement.

"W-what-who, are you?"

"I am lucario."

She gave me a calculating look.

"You don't look like any lucario ive ever seen."

I shrugged.

"I'm diffrent."

She didint inquire any further, insted turning heel and walking away but not without a mummbled 'thank you'.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! Reviea if you like where I'm going with L aNd Beth! I thought hey, I've deserves SOMEONE in all the stuff that's been going on right?**

* * *

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

The day started out just as Normal as any other. Blue skies, thick forests, long walks with ash Brock and dawn. Little did I know, that things where gonna get real confusing real fast. Up ahead of us, a Pokemon stumbled out of the foliage. I instantly recognized It as a lucario. It swayed and fell to the ground in a faint. I was off in a sprint before the others could even register what had occurred. I scooped up the thin, frail Pokemon and walked over to Brock and stared at him, and he caught on instantly, pulling out an Orin berry and the leftover soup from last night.i sat down with the Pokemon still in my arms, as he fed it the berry. The pokemons purple eyes flickered open, and I was instantly aware that it was female. A blush spread over my face as I averted my gaze.

"What's...going...on?"

She said weakly. I quickly mumbled an explanation in poke-speak, and she nodded.

"Hey lucario!"

Both me and the females heads turned in ashes direction at the same time, and he instantly burst into laughter. Between fits, ash said,

"hahaha! Big bad mega lucario got a crush!"

I felt my face redden once again and I quickly shouted back,

"NO I DONT!"

Although I knew I sounded like a mere child with the tone I said it with. Looking back down at the female, I noted that while she was very pretty, I was much too...well, much for her. Not that I didn't consider us to be on the same level, but... The female took on a look of amusement, and chuckled despite her hoarse voice.

"I don't.."

I mumbled to myself mostly. Dawn was choking back a laugh, and Brock wasn't even

Trying to hide his grin. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't even true!right?...of corse that's right!

The female stayed with us that night, mostly because she was still very weak, this she WOULDN'T tell what made her so sick in the first place. She started actually getting sick around five, and allowed me to help her while she threw-up. More then once her throat would burn and she would turn to me and cry. I felt more and more attached to her as the night wore on. She took on the name Beth, as 'lucario' got confusing real fast at some point in the night, I woke to the sound of her retching, and hurried up to help her. She was finished fast and had tears in her eyes. She turned and buried her face into my fur. I stroked her back as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm s-sorry to be a bother.."

She said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Your not bothering anyone Beth... Your sick is all. It's okay."

She nodded into my fur, before asking a question.

"What...are you? I mean..the boy..called you a lucario before..but..."

I nodded.

"I'm the mega evolution of lucario...don't ask me to explain. I don't understand it fully myself."

She shrugged, and I felt her tense and turn away from me again as she began retching. I held her once more until she was finished, and she shuddered. She relaxed, and before I could react she was fast asleep in my arms. I felt my face redden through my fur.

In the morning I awoke to find her still sleeping soundly in my lap, and dawn was the only one awake. Still sluggish, I laid my head back down and fell asleep once again. I woke no more then an hour later to a soft gasping sound, and I recognized it instantly as Beth's cry. I sat up, and she did aswell, still sitting in my lap.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

She looked at me through blood shot, tear filled eyes.

"I'm..I'm sorry,.."

I was completely confused until I felt a warm feeling spread out under me, then realized what had happened.

"It's alright, you didint mean , I need to get cleaned up and I'm sure you do too."

She nodded, and allowed me to pick her up as I got up and carried her to the stream not far from us. I slowly stepped in, and smiled feeling the warm water. I lowered both myself and Beth in, then set her sighed deeply as the stream soothed her. I sat down, only then was I at eye level with Beth. She eyes me wearily.

"I'm still sorry for p-"

"Ah. Don't say it. It's fine, really."

I knew it had been an accident. I didn't mind really-wasn't the first time someone had peed on me.. When I was a riolu, a baby plusle had sat in my lap and wet, shocking me. Literally.

Both Beth and I where clean fast, but stayed in the warm stream, savoring it's soothing feeling. But before long we had to get out, and made our way back to the camp. I was contemplating my feelings for Beth. Did I like her? Of corse. Did I have a crush on her? Maybe. Did I love her? No. Not yet, At least.

I watched in silent humor As ash struggled to be fully awake, while the rest of us where already fully awake and he saw beth was still there, he was he regained his senses, he e walked up to Beth and asked if she wanted to come along with him. She looked at me, then back at the offers poke-ball before pushing tup button and being sucked ball didn't even shake, and singled a successful capture right away. He let her our instantly, and she smiled for all she was worth.

within a few hours, we where walking along once again, and her paw slowly slithered over and grabbed mine. at first I was beyond startled, but soon was accepting it. The feeling of her paw in mine brought a warm, fuzzy Feeling to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**The sheep song is a Easter egg for my family- e LAAAAAAMBerts hahaa! Guys, review if you approve of the direction out going with Beth and L's relashionship!**

* * *

Is encouragement what the poet needs? Open question. Maybe he needs discouragement. In fact, quite a few of them need more discouragement, the most discouragement possible.

Robert Fitzgerald

* * *

Life had taken on a new meaning for me. A new meant more to me then the world now-she was the wasent like love at first sight for us. It was more like...gravity it wasent the earth keeping me here anymore. It was her. Right now, we both sat on the shore of a large lake, cuddling under the stars. Unknown to us, we where being closely watched by ash and dawn, both giggling. I smiled as I felt Beth lean her head on my shoulder,and she sighed in contentment. I felt my face redden as she let out another sigh, this one more heated. I turned to her to find her grinning, then she's pushed me into the lake, laughing.i sat up, and spit out a small Fountain of water. So not funny.

When I was dried off, we both made our way back to camp. The first thing Beth did was take ashes hat, and run. I laughed as I sat back and watched ash fruitlessly chased Beth in large circles, all the while yelling for pikachu to come help him. Pikachu however, sat on my shoulder and watched on with mild amusement. Beth suddenly stopped,and her face changed from one of amusement to one of agony. She dropped ashes hat, and screamed. A loud, piercing, cry of pure pain that crushed my heart. I pushed pikachu off my sholder and ran at a full sprint to help I arrived, it wasent a pretty sight. Blood seeped from one of her ears, and she was retching once more. I held her in my arms not caring what got on me. I held her close until she stopped, and she shuddered once, before going still. I panicked. I felt her chest-she still had a heartbeat, but was seemingly unconscious. I screamed out for ash, and picked her up. Togther, all of us, we ran to the pokemon center. I overtook ash in one leap, dawn in two, and Brock in five, and soon left them all in the dust.

I bursted into the center, and as soon as nurse joy saw Beth, bleeding and vomit on the side of her mouth, she ran over and rushed me into the emergency room. Beth was yanked out of my arms, and I was pushed out of the room, much to my displeasure. I sat in the waiting room, and soon ash came on, flanked by dawn and Brock. I didint realize I was crying until ash put his arm around me, and whispered that she would be okay.

Nurse joy came out not an hour later with a grim look. I braced myself for the worse.

"She had cardiac ischemia. Basically a silent heart attack.. It's a wonder she is still alive. While I worked on her her heart stopped twice, but she pulled through...barley."

I nodded with clenched teeth, and asked if I could go see her. I was told yes, and walked into my mate room. The room was dark and only a single light lit, straight above Beth. I walked over, and was shocked to find her awake. She turned to look at me, her pink eyes full of pain and remorse.

"I'm...sorry I didint,...tell you about my..c-chest hurting yesterday.."

She choked out. I silenced her.

"Shh... Don't talk..she nodded, and closed her eyes, and turned her head back up. I held her paw tightly, and relief swept over me when she gripped back.

I stayed every night that week,and every night the next week until she was released. She insisted she could walk but I made her stay on my back, arms around my back, legs around my waist, for a while. Just to be sure.

I never knew that one scare like that would affect me like this, but I found myself stressed when Beth wasent in my sight.i always had been protective, but this sent it got a whole new for me! One night, as we sat around the campfire, she sang a song, and much to all of our shocks, she sand it in engliSh. I sang right along with song was silly, but fun.

I'm a little acorn round

Sitting on the cold cold ground

Everybody steps on me

thats why I'm cracked you see

I'm a nut _(tsk tsk)_, in a rut _(tsk tsk)_, I'm crazy

Called myself on the telephone

just to see if I was home

I took myself to the picture show

sat myself in the very first row

wrapped my arms around my waist

got so fresh I slapped my face!

I'm a nut _(tsk tsk)_, in a rut _(tsk tsk)_, I'm crazy

By the end of the little song, we where all laughing hysterically, and tears where rolling down ashes face because of how hard he was laughing at the simple seemed to make things even funnier, as both Beth and I continued to started the next song-

On top of spaghetti,

All covered with cheese,

I lost my poor meatball,

When somebody sneezed.

It rolled off the table,

And on to the floor,

And then my poor meatball,

Rolled out of the door.

It rolled in the garden,

And under a bush,

And then my poor meatball,

Was nothing but mush.

The mush was as tasty

As tasty could be,

And then the next summer,

It grew into a tree.

The tree was all covered,

All covered with moss,

And on it grew meatballs,

And tomato sauce.

So if you eat spaghetti,

All covered with cheese,

Hold on to your meatball,

Whenever you sneeze.

Ash just barely kept a straight face throughout the song, and I had lost myself to laughter long before it was over. Ash burst into laughter as well, and Brock and a dawn did aswell. Beth simply lookso confused.

"what...is a meatball?"

she asked slowly. I burst into laughter at the pure Ridiculousness of her question-but explained non the less. Dawn tarted out with the next song, witch was more standard, it non the less just as fun.

Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full.

One for my master, one for my dame.

One for the little boy who lives down the lane.

Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?

Yes sir,yes sir, three bags full.

and so we went on, singing and laughing, pretty much until the sun came up, benforce we finally nodded off and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG GUYS ill be putting up two TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS today because I'm SO NERVISCYTED About the big event in chapter twenty! nerviscyted is when your really really nervous and just wanna curl into a little ball and hide but at the same time wanna jump and shoout for joy because you to exited! review, please! Almost three THOUSAND VIEWS OH MY GOSH! BUT only five reviews. Aw. Criticism is also welcome! OH YEAH BY THE WAAAAY! we MAY BE NEARING THE END OH NO! Maybe. Just maybe! i may still continue if I get TEN REVIEWS! That's only five more people! Of o get ten ill keep going past chapter twenty. Only then. **

* * *

I cannot even imagine where I would be today were it not for that handful of friends who have given me a heart full of joy. Let's face it, friends make life a lot more fun.

Charles R. Swindol

* * *

We all walked down the path to the next town, me holding Beth's paw, while dawn and ash bickered about some strange assortment of maps or something like that. Brock walked beside me, and leaned in closer and whispered,

"You get used to it. They always argue about the strangest of things.."

I nodded. I was all too aware of the ongoing argument about...maps? Suddenly, ash turned to me.

"What do YOU think lucario?!"

I was dumbstruck. I didn't even know what they where fighting about! I just shook my head.

"Guys, honestly, would you rather fight or-"

"HEY! STOP THERE!"

A voice ahead of us interrupted. We stopped to see officer Jenny running towards us. She stopped and pointed out me, Beth, and pikachu.

"They caint be out of they're pokeballs around here!"

I looked at ash, confused.

"Why?"

I asked. She seemed startled that a Pokemon was the one to address her, and she spoke in short, clipped sentences.

" the rule Pokemon allowed outside they're poke-balls."

I gave her an annoyed look, but turned to ash. THis would be a problem. We had discarded both mine and pikachus poke-balls some time ago. Beth had hers, but hated going inside of it. I began to explain this when Brock came up with an excuse even I wouldn't have Thought of.

"Officer Jenny you must understand. The lucario has a problem with its heart, and the jolt of energy that is caused when you put it in a poke-ball could damage it's heart or stop it! And the taller one, the mega lucario, has sustained major brain damage and it could make it so much worse! The pika chu DOSENT have a poke ball! If you don't believe me check the Pokemon center both lucarios have records and professor oak can clear up pikachus issue!"

The Jenny gawked at me for a moment, then turned her gaze to Brock.

"Ill check on those claims. Until then...I guess you can go. But don't be causing any trouble!"

We all nodded, then walked on. I couldn't believe she bought that-then again, not everyone is very smart I guess...

We arrived at the gym soon, the only place that Pokemon could be kept outside they're poke-balls without a good excuse. The gym leader greeted us, and was intrigued as to why ash kept both me and Beth on his team when Beth didn't like to battle, and I couldn't. Ash gave him a sour look before saying,

"They're both my friends. I Caint just make them leave. Besides if they ever want to leave all they have to do is tell me, and ill let them go."

The leader nodded, then walked to his side of the field. The referee stood already in place.

"This will be a four on four battle! Only the challenger can substitute! The battle is won when all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle! BEGIN!"

The leader called out a ivysour, and ash called out his chimchar. The battle was over quick

with ash the victor. He kept chimchar in, while the leader called out a geodude. Every time one side or the other used an attack, I would tense up. I had loved to battle- and if I could, I know for a fact that I would battle.

The leader was good, but so was ash. after not too very long, the match was won, with ash the overall victor. We all left togther, but we where stopped short by a kid at a full run. He slammed into me, and I just barely prevented myself from toppling over. When he backed up I glared at him, trying to look scary. I was rewarded when shivers ran through the boy. I rolled my eyes and watched as ashes face went from shock to realization.

"Berry!"

The blonde, whom I assume is berry, blinked.

"Ash?"

Dawns face lit up,and Brock smiled as well.

"Boy! I never thought I'd run into you here!"

Suddenly berry seemed to remember I was there, and looked over me with a gulp.

"Ash is t-that your Pokemon?"

I grinned as I answered for him.

"Yes, I am."

The boy back pedaled a few steps, then set his gaze on me, looking me over.

"What...ARE you?..."

I shrugged, and let ash Anwser for me. Me and Beth walked on while the trio caught up with berry, and we both sat down on a fountain not far from the gym.

"It's a shame Pokemon aren't normally allowed out of they're poke-balls around here. It's a really pretty town."

Beth said, reverting back to poke speak. I nodded.

"Some people just don't approve of Pokemon, or feel they're dangerous. I don't know why..most wild Pokemon keep to themselves or only battle trainers."

She shrugged, then looked around again.

"Hey what's that?"

She said, pointing at the bushes. I looked just in time t see a blur of pink, and possibly a pink tail dart into the bush.

" I don't know. I thought there wouldn't be meany wild Pokemon around here."

Getting up, I walked over to the bush, and parted it. Again, a flash of pink, and a soft, almost whispered giggle. I turned around, but nothing was there. Frustrated, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to see auras. I noticed Beth right away-her aura was a bright, bright blue. Scanning the area, I located ash dawn and Brock, and one who I assumed was berry. Then I found what I was looking for, not far from where I stood. It wasn't a Pokemon I had ever seen- shaped strangely like a cat, and obviously aware I could see it. It darted away, and I couldent find it again. With a sigh I opened my eyes and walked back to Beth.

"I saw a glimpse-it looked like a cat of some sort. But it was floating so I'm assuming it was a psychic type.."

Beth nodded, deep in thought.

Eventually ash and the others came, and we continued to walk, now joined by berry. As we walked I thought of how sissy had left- we had simply woken up one morning and she was gone, with tire tracks from the robber left behind. I sighed before shaking my head. No sense in lingering on the past. I took Beth's paw in my hand, and we continued on.


	20. Chapter 20

**And so, the story ends. But, If I get enough positive reviews, like I said, Atleast TEN, only five more from now, there will be a part TWO! I promise you that. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! I really enjoyed writing this! The last poem is not mine, it's from a book called Eragon check it out. I edited it though! Again the lullaby isint mine! BOOO! Still I hope you enjoyed! PEACE OUT!**(BTW GUYS I got a new story starting up called 'Love Leads On' similar to this check it out!)

* * *

The most valuable possession you can own is an open heart. The most powerful weapon you can be is an instrument of peace.

Carlos Santana

* * *

One night, as me and Beth sat alone, awake, I once again saw the pink blur Agenst the trees. I told Beth.

"Well, go follow it. Maybe you can figure out what I wants. I'm not feeling well, I don't think ill come with right now..."

She said, her voice breaking off into a wide yawn. I smiled slightly and nodded before running into the woods. I dodged trees, only barely keeping the fast pink Pokemon In sight.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I called, but it didn't slow down or stop. It continued through the thickening forest, avoiding the trees with an agility that escaped me. I watched as a clearing came into sight, and the pink Pokemon finally came to a stop.i got a clear view of it then. It had a long, pink tail, and it's eyes where a bright blue. As I had thought, it strongly resembled a turned to face me, and it spoke. Not with its mouth, but with its mind, projecting the words.

"Your finally ready, lucario."

I was utterly confused.

"Ready for what?"

The pink Pokemon simply smiled as I felt myself lifted off the ground. I shouted in alarm, but the sound was muffled by an unseen barrier. I was lifted higher and higher, and my vision began to blur. The pink Pokemon continued to smile widely.

"Sleep."

At its command, my body completely gave out, and I slipped into nothingness...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I awoke slowly, and found myself once again on the ground. I stood up and opened my eyes, but was shocked to see...well, nothing. Blackness. As my vision came into focus, little spots of light started to appear around me, slowly, like stars. I heard a great, loud roar far above me, and was started by a huge white and pink Pokemon as It landed on the same invisible surface I now stood on. As I got a closer look, I recognized it as palkia, the guardian of space. I stared in awe at it, until yet another roar sounded above me as a blue Pokemon, just as large, landed. I recognized it as dialga, guardian of time. I stared in awe at the graceful pokemon, not completely understanding what was going on. The specks of light that surrounded us came into a circle, and began to condense into solid figures. As each one took on shape, I recognized the legendary Pokemon of lands all over the world. Celebi, entai, zapdos,articuno, moltres, suicune, raikou, Lugia,latais and Latios, jirachi, and so meany more. Finally, the pokemon I had followed appeared.

Then i saw it for what it was.

Mew.

I stared in awe at the group of legendary pokemon. What was going on? Why was I here? Where WAS here? A pokemon that looked slightly feline, but stood on two legs answered my unspoken questions.

"This, child, is a place scared to us. You are here because you have been chosen to be the next master. You, and you alone, have proved to be able to overcome obstacles, to overcome pain, and above us, create close ties to human and pokemon alike."

"But I don't understand. Why me?"

I asked, unaware of the looks exchanged.

" because, child. You have the power inherited from each of us. When you where born, we saw great things in your future. We came together and made the choice to embed a small piece of energy from each of us into you. We chose to allow you to keep your form as a riolu at the time, for it would be easier for you to remain undetected and create the bonds and relationships needed for you to grow as you have."

A nod rippled through the group.

"But..then you knew I would eventually louse my ability to use moves?"

The feline nodded.

"But I'm...useless now. Aren't I? I mean I caint-"

"None of that talk now, child."

Lugia spoke up. I turned to face it, and saw it coming closer.

"We are more the able to restore that ability, young one. We simply needed you to be able to appreciate the world for what it was, and to do that, you needed to know yu are not all powerful. Even the strongest pokemon can be defeated."

Again, a nod rippled through them. The feline spoke once more.

"As a reward for your choices, and your deeds, and as your right as one who is chosen, do you accept the status of legendary, not just that, but leader of us all? Of corse, as you are young, until you come of appropriate age, we will help to guide you should you accept."

The question rattled in my mind like dice. Would I have to leave behind ash and my friends? Would I still look the same? What about Beth? Would she know what happend?

"Will I still be able to see my friends?"

I asked slowly, facing the feline. It looked hesitant.

"Child... With every step of power there is sacrifice. You will be able to see them, but understand, you will live forever. But they.."

"Won't."

I finished for it. A sense of dread overcame me. I would watch them die, untouched by age. How was that fair?a sudden change in emotion ripped through the group as they went from calm to tense, and angry.

"How!?"

Was the only word the feline could get out before the same brown Prison encased it as I had once been caught in. I dodged several, while others hit legendaries all around me. I watched in silent horror as one by one each legendary was encased in the horrible cast, and placed in glass tubes, varying in sizes. I ran. I didn't know where I would go, but I ran. I felt myself being chased and closed my eyes, seeing with aura. I felt the emotions behind me. Not chasing. Following. A sense of panic had consumed the Pokemon behind me, and I stopped and turned, ready to defend myself only to stop short as I saw a pitifully small legendary. Victini. It swooped over to me, and quickly said,

" you caint just run! Help! Please! PLEASE! You have to!"

I shook my head.

"How?! There's so meany there and only one of me!"

The victini rolled its eyes and turned to me.

"Embrace your birth right! Become the master, it's the only way to save them now. Please..."

It whispered the last word slowly, like the last words of a ghost story. I nodded. If this is what it took...

"Ill do it.."

The victini perked up visibly, and said,

"Repeat after me. I, Lucario, Embrace the right to become The Legend master, and swear on my Honor, Pride, And life to Never abuse the status, To defend Pokemon everywhere, and Be willing to Sacrifice myself To save Anyone."

I took several deep breaths to steady myself, then said in a voice that sounded more brave then I felt, I said

"I, lucario, embrace to right to become the legend master, and swear on my honor, pride, and life to never abuse the status, to depend Pokemon everywhere, and be willing to sacrifice myself to save anyone."

As I finished, my voice echoed once, and a bright, white glow clasped around me. A strange burning sensation encased my entire body as pure, undulated power flowed through every vein in my body. I opened my eyes, and they glowed pure white. Slowly, I was set down, and the glow faded. I let the power of every legendary. I was hyper aware of everything around me. I gave victini a grim smile, and whispered in a deadly tone, in a voice deeper then normal,

"Lets go save the others."

With a bright smile, victini nodded, and together we ran back to the circle, now half the size as It had been as rocket grunts loaded they're precious cargo into large trucks. Following instinct, I let out a dark, pulsing ball of energy towards a truck that held the feline. It struck its target easily and the truck exploded, releasing the feline from its cast. It looked down at me, nodded in approval, and helped me to release every legendary. More then once is as shot at, and most bullets hit they're targets, but I felt no pain. No blood ran from the wounds, instead they closed as soon as they opened. Time seemed to slow down as I set off a wave of power, releasing the legendaries around me, and singing the rocket grunts flying along with he Pokemon they had sent out to fight. Eventually, all was right.

"You see, child? You have power, more then you can imagine.."

The feline started, but I cut him off.

" I get it now. Heh.. You know, I thought you where bluffing when you said some of ...I get it now."

The feline smiled, a strange sight due to its sharp cat teeth. If closed its eyes, and I felt myself moving. I didint argue, insted allowed it to take me wherever it was taking me. I Walt my feet hit the ground, and turned to see the feline still there. Turning again, I saw ash, Brock, dawn, and Beth staring at me, shocked. I raised a paw and said sheepishly,

"Im back.."

Ash looked at me for a moment,before saying,

"Your taller."

I shrugged. I didn't FEEL any taller-but maybe I was. Then ashes gaze turned to the feline beside me.

"Mewtwo?..."

The feline, who I assume is mewtwo, nodded to ash.

"Hello, ash."

They knew one another? How?i didn't ask right away, but I knew I would eventually. Dawn was the first one to speak.

"What...happend?"

"Lucario has become what he has always been meant to be: a legendary. Not only that, but a legend master. He has power beyond what you can comprehend, and his power is unmatched, even by me. Take warning though, ash, that while he may be strong, he isint invulnerable. He has his limits."

Mewtwo warned in an undertone. I rolled my eyes- I could take care of myself. Suddenly ash was there, his arms around me.

"I KNEW you where strong deep down! I told you!"

I laughed. Indeed, he had. I turned my head up, and thought silently to the sky,

'I didint follow a path, Jackson... I turned, and as you said, I left a trail.'

Seemingly aware of my thoughts, mewtwo projected his thoughts, much like mew had done.

"Jackson would be proud, lucario."

He whispered in my mind. Ash and the others didn't look as if they actually heard.

"Yeah... I know."

Once again, I felt a strange sense of being watched. Turning my head, I saw non other then sissy. Exept, she didn't look as I remembered- her blond hair was a tangled mess, and she looked...shorter.

She waved towards me once, then stepped behind a tree.

"Ill...be right back."

I mumbled, going to the wall of trees. Looking behind the one she had been at, I was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Instead, a little stone statue of an angel was there, with a piece of paper draped over it. Picking it up, a picture fell from the folds of it. Before I picked up the picture, I read the newspaper article that had been left on the statue.

Teresa Sissy Abott,

Age Twenty Nine,

Killed during shoot out at Amontro Laboratories

One of her collages had agreed to speak of the events leading to her death-

"She had left a friend because she knew she was being followed or Atleast that's what she told me, and she didn't want them getting hurt. She came but to Amontro presumably to call off whatever was going on when the police arrived and everyone panicked. That's when she was shot."

-born on November 5th, 1980

-Died July 7th, 2009

July 7th. The date rattled my head. That was the day she had..left... But she caint be dead..I just saw her! I bent down, and picked up a picture. It was of me and her, long agao, when I was only a riolu. Flipping it over, I read the lullaby I had memorized so well..

"Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears in pink, ducks and lambs of white,

Don't you cry dear I'm here now,

I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns,

twirling and tumbling in laughter.

Some Day life will always be,

Happily every after.

Never more will the storms come,

To destroy your little world.

Never more will the waters rise,

til the mountains no long touch the skies.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again."

At the very bottom, a little note, in the handwriting I instantly recognized as sissys.

"Live life to the fullest, love like there is no Tommowro, and die a good death. Life is full of turns you caint predict-but you have to be ready to turn to the worse."

I held the picture close, and nodded to myself. Live, laugh, and love. Putting a hand over the little angel, I used my newfound power to inscribe the words that sissy had put into my mind.

" a women of bravery, defiance, and love. She laughed in the face of death, she went Agenst those who turned evil, and loved even in the darkest of times. Let no one ever forget her."

With a sense of closure, I turned, picture in hand, and went back to ash and the others, aware of the watching eyes not too deep in the forest.

Time passed, quick as thought. I enforced my title as legend master, and saved more pokemon then I can count over the years. Over time I found small hobbies I liked, such as poetry. I wrote as I saw fit, though one of my poems prospered beyond all my others. The shortened tale of my life.

In the kingdom by the sea,

In the mountains mantled blue,

On frigid winter's final day

Was born a child with but one task:

To kill the foe in rocket

In the land of shadows.

Nurtured by the kind and wise

Under oaks as old as time,

He ran with deer and wrestled bears,

And from his elders learned the skills,

To kill the foe in Rocket,

In the land of shadows

Taught to spy the thieves in black

When he grabs the weak and strong;

To block his blows and fight the fiends

With rag and rock and plant and bone;

And kill the foe in rocket,

In the land of shadows.

Quick as thought, the years did turn,

'Til the child had come of age,

His body burned with fevered rage,

While youth's impatience seared his veins.

Then he met a maiden fair,

Who was tall and strong and wise,

Her brow adorned with powers Light,

Which shown upon her trailing gown.

In her eyes of midnight blue,

In those enigmatic pools,

Appeared to him a future bright,

Together, where they would not have

To fear the foe in rocket

In the land of shadows.

And so I told of my birth and upbringing with Jackson, and my meeting with Beth..

In the dark before the dawn,

In the room where slept the child,

The foe, he crept and loomed above

His mighty rival now so weak.

From his pillow did the child

Raise his head an gaze upon

The cold and empty face of Death,

The king of everlasting night.

Calm acceptance filled the man's

Aged heart;

For long ago,

he'd lost all fear of Death's embrace,

The last embrace a man will know.

Gentle as a morning breeze,

Bent the foe and from the man

His glowing, pulsing, power took

And thence in peace he went to dwell

Forevermore in Rocket

In the land of shadows.

And thence I told of my capture before I had met Beth, and of my powers having been lost. I never cared speak of much more, but that alone seemed to speak curiosity. I was deemed a hero, and in my own right, legendary. As the years turned, I sired meany children with Beth, and watched as they grew and sired they're own cubs, and this the loop was restarted. One by one, I watched as my family grew, and as each light went out as, had I a,ways known it would happen, each one die...But I never felt the regret or sadness I thought I would feel, no. I felt acceptance, for I knew death was a natural part of life. Everything dies eventually. Even I, one day, will for now, I'm content watching, waiting, and learning.


End file.
